Mission Impossible
by sadisticsoldier
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is the next heir to the Vongola prestige and Reborn enrolled him to Vongola Academy. That is, not without giving Tsuna missions and one condition. All27
1. I Hate my Life

Hello. This is my first fanfic, well, the first one i really wrote down and posted. I have other plots in mind but i'm too lazy too bother typing them into stories. /grins. Anyway, currently, this is my first fanfic and i hope you guys like it. Read on first and then please read the A/N at the end. /smiles.

If you find a similar story like this, then don't sue me. I didn't know and i have no profit in plagiarizing. Also, sorry about period-overusage and the lame summary. And the lame story. :D

**FULL SUMMARY: **Sawada Tsunayoshi is the next heir to the Vongola prestige and having Reborn as his tutor for years already, he finally got used to the tutoring methods of his spartan teacher which led to said tutor to kick him out of his own house and enrol him to one of the most prestigious school in the world, Vongola Academy but not without giving Tsuna missions. Missions that will help him in inheriting all of the Vongola prestige and let's not forget about the condition Reborn and his father gave him which could change how he will be living in Vongola. Exactly what were the missions and condition(s) Reborn gave Tsuna?

**WARNING**: one. OOCness. It's like.. a mixture of hawt HDW-tsuna and hibari or some other bad boy out there. As for the other characters, maybe they'll be OOC too, but i'll try not to over do it. Two. Plotholes. I think you can find a lot in the story as it progresses. IF it progresses. Heh~. Three. This is obviously AU. Four. This is boyxboy. Yaoi. Forbidden love. Or whatever you want to call it. Five. Everyone in this fic is alive. The first gen guardians are also alive and so is Cozart but not all will show themselves.

**DISCLAIMER**: standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>_

**THE SCHOOL.**

Vongola Academy, a prestigious school that accepts students that has either passed all criteria, has money or has special powers called "flames". Located in a place where discipline is in its finest, Namimori, it is owned by the Vongolas who amazingly... owns half of Japan.. or a fourth of the world, but who's counting?

Lead by it's 9th generation leader, Vongola Nono, or Timoteo, the Vongola Academy has hectares upon hectares of land upon its wake, probably as big as a city. It has its own parks, a small town, 3 dorms, and 5 buildings, and it also has 3 entrances in it. Along with those mentioned above, the whole land is surrounded by a forest and 3 training grounds (an oval/track n' field field and pools too) for the students located at the southern most part of the school.

**The three dorms:**

The three dormitories are built after the tri-ni-set elements, each having its name after one of the items at hand, and each having its own set of guardians who only the higher-ups know of. Of course, the power each dorm has is just the same. In each dorm, a _tie_ _color _and _pin_ is entrusted to the students. Each building has about 30 to 50 rooms that has two students per room (each room is the same size, probably as big as one classroom). The three dorms are the following:

.MILLEFIORE

The first dormitory is the Mare Dorm, or more commonly know as Millefiore. The inside of this building is as exquisite as the outside. It's popular for its yin and yang ensemble, its rooms and the designs having either the color black or white. Another unique trait this dorm has is that the designs also have something to do about certain flowers, hence the name Millefiore meaning _A Thousand Flowers_ in Italian, and the sea, coming from the word Mare.

.ARCOBALENO

The second dormitory is the Arcobaleno Dorm, known for its colourful ensemble which reminds the students of the rainbow. Unlike the other two dorms that has its room a specific color, the Arcobaleno dorms' rooms can be designed and decorated by their own room participants however they like, be it the paint, the wallpaper or the things inside the room, just as long as the things provided by the school doesn't get destroyed.

.VONGOLA

Lastly, the third and last dorm is the Vongola Dorm. Like the other two dorms, Vongola Dorms is also known for its uniqueness. Its uniqueness coming from the emblem seen at its front. The emblem consists of a _clam_ with wings protruding from its side, two pistols criss-crossing a bullet inside a shield (this emblem is also used for the whole academy). Obviously, this dorm is the most important because this dorm has been the longest and earliest built building since the time of the school. Other than the emblem's uniqueness, the dorm is also known for the designs or rather, _symbols_ inside the room corresponding to the flames each student possess, be it a storm, cloud, mist, lighting, sun, rain or sky.

**UNIFORMS.**

The school has no specific uniform for everyday use but at times, they use a special uniform designated by their own dorms but other than that, they can freely use any other clothing as long as it passed the academy standard and/or do not break any rules. Another rule is that the pin corresponding to your dorm should always be worn. Always. (the ties doesn't necessarily have to be plain, just as long as the tie has the color of the dorm, it's fine and also, the ties are optional) Failure to do so can result in things unexplainable for minor children. (1)

Tie colors:

Millefiore – black or white colored ties (tie is optiona; pin is a must)

Arcobaleno – red, orange, yellow, blue, green, indigo or violet colored ties; decorated/designed ties are allowed (tie is optional; pin is a must)

Vongola – same color as the Arcobalenos' except that too much decorations on it is forbidden; plain is better(tie is optional; pin is a must)

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi sighed as he pushed his glasses up. He looked at the gate of what was his soon-to-be hell, or rather what will be part of his currently hellish life, suddenly remembering the reason of why he was here in the first place. It was all because of Reborn. Reborn. Reborn. Reborn. The devil-incarnate home tutor who came into his life 4 years ago. It seems like Reborn got bored of tortur—I mean tutoring Tsuna by himself —finally- that he decided to enrol him in Vongola Academy, that is... with one condition. Tsuna sighed again as he thought about that condition Reborn told him. Rolling his eyes, he finally ushered his chauffeur to go in to the waiting pits of hell.<p>

_Stupid, stupid Reborn. _

As he waited for them to arrive at the Administration Building (Admin for short), Tsuna looked at the sceneries passing by, his mood becoming worse by the second and this, in turn, resulted in him glaring at the students who were doing nothing but loiter around. (Of course, the students felt it even though the car was heavily tinted AND that Tsuna was wearing glasses, but they didn't know who it came from)

_This is his entire fault. No. Scratch that... it isn't just his fault. Its Papa's too. _

"Decimo… Is it that bad? Stop glaring at the poor kids and just make sure to have fun for the rest of your school year. I'm sure it's going to be worthwhile. It's not like everyone wanted this but every he—" Tsuna's chauffeur, Tanaka, was about to continue what he was saying when Tsuna cut in.

"It's not that, Ojiji. It's just that… they could have given me more time to prepare rather than throwing me out of the house. Sheesh. They just... Nevermind." Tsuna sighed as he ruffled his hair. _That must have been the umpteenth time I sighed. Damn Reborn. Damn Papa. Damn life. Damn Reborn. Ughh. I hate my life. And to think they threw me out just when they told me the news and my 'missions'. And that one condition. _Unconsciously, Tsuna pouted.

Tanaka just smiled. He knew what his young master was going through especially when it's the famous hitman Reborn who's tutoring him and with the _missions _that his family gave him; Tanaka couldn't do anything other than help his master arrive at his destination. He stopped at his musings when he found out that they were at their destination already.

"Decimo, we're here. It's time for you to go. I'll go now to your dorm room and unpack your things and then I'll return to fetch you."

"No need Ojiji." Tsuna smiled. "You can come with me or wait for me here. I'll go help you with unpacking later but for now, please just stay there and don't leave. Its better knowing that a car outside is waiting so that I can escape if things, IF things don't go to well."

Tanaka chuckled. "Alright Decimo but escaping here is out of the question. You know that Reborn-san has you under surveillance twenty-four seven."

Tsuna sighed for the last time _hopefully_ before he opened the door. He looked back at his chauffer, no, his almost grandfather and smiled his so-called 1-million watt smile. "Ughh. You needn't remind me that, Oji-san. But still, thank you anyway! And stop calling me Decimo. Tsuna is fine." With that, Tsuna left the car and opened the door to his hell.

_Hell. Heh. Not that the life I had with Reborn was not hellish enough. But.. well. Whatever. I wonder what tortures are waiting for me in this school. Especially with that one condition Reborn gave me._

Tsuna smirked.

**p.a.g.e.b.r.e.a.k.k.a.e.r.b.e.g.a.p**

_So? How was it? I knew it was boring. *sigh* I too kind of find the prologue boring but well.. i tried my current best. :D This wasn't how i imagined it in my mind but oh well. It's worth a try. _

_I don't know if reading it was worth it but do leave a review, flame, or criticism. Anything's fine really. I feel much better to get a review, good or bad, than nothing at all. At least i knew people wasted some time in reading this. Ha-ha. Oh well. Anyway.. This is All27. Sort of. That's what i wanted it to be but i don't know how i'll write it. I wrote this just on a whim because my mind's getting the plot overload AND i got a sudden inspiration in writing. Hoho. _

_For people who wanted to get this updated. IF EVER there are people, i won't promise one within the week or month because i just write when i want to. HEHE. Sorry 'bout that. And if i ever do update, it might be short depending on how inspired i am. I for one don't know if i'll be able to continue this up to its end but for whoever wants to, then i will really try my best for you. :D I don't know how many chapters there will be but my estimate is from 25 to 30. *grins* but that's my estimate only. _

_Well. That's that. I'm an amateur in writing stories (but i've written school articles here and there). I hope you like this excuse-for-a-story . Hoho. _

_Do leave a review. Thanks. _

**First revision : 4/26/2011 – fixed some minor mistakes and grammatical errors**


	2. The Rich Idiots Out There

_A/N : Here's the first chapter! I started writing it yesterday and I hope you like this. It's kind of a filler-like chapter and all the action in the story will start in the next one. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and alerted/faved this story. Also, I would like to ask something.. _

_**Do you want me to reply to your reviews? :D and can you guys give me some info about Japanese schools? What age is for the highschool students? And the year? THANKS. ^^**_

_As for the map of the whole school, go to this link. Sorry for the drawing. Haha. I only used paint! _

http:/ xx-tangerines-xx. deviantart. com/art/vongola-academy -map- 203242516 (remove the spaces)

_I would like to clear Tsuna's OOC-ness. Just like someone said in a review, Tsuna is just like his HDW mode, though add a bit of Hibari Kyouya and Gokudera Hayato. _

_Well, read on now. :D And from this point on, OCs will stop coming. Next chapter is where everything starts. _

_NOTE: the names/numbers you see in the door plaques are not really the pair that will happen though except for other names. Hoho._

* * *

><p><strong>Mission 1: The Rich Idiots Out There<strong>

"Welcome to Vongola Academy, Sawada-kun. As you know, Vongola Academy has been one of the most sought after schools in the whole of Japan and it's very hard to get in so you're very lucky. Since you came here because of a recommendation, I hope that you can keep up with the studies. We've seen your results from your past school and I can say that you might have a hard time fitting in. You're very lucky that you were even accepted by the higher-ups and no one really expected it but -"

Tsuna eventually tuned out what the headmaster was saying but just to keep up the act of listening, he gave a few timed nods and short answers(courtesy of four years with living with Reborn). He resumed his musings from earlier and thought about what his life will be like for the next 3 years of high school.

_It would have been better if I was sent to a normal school. I can just feel that this school will be the death of me… No. Wait, scratch that. Reborn was, and still is the death of me. He was the one who started this all or was it Papa? He was the one who hired Reborn after all. I can't blame Maman because she's too naïve and_-

"-cannot absolutely kill anyone, alright? Sawada-san? Sawada-san? Are you listening? If just by this, your mind's already flies off then what will happen when you start your studies already? I don't think that your parents will like that very much."

Tsuna tried hard not to glare at the person in front of him and talk back.

_They are the reason as to why I'm here!_ He inhaled and exhaled to try his self first. _It was one of the tips Reborn gave me to control my emotions and without hitting me too_!

He looked at the headmaster and smiled nervously. "I-It's not like that, H-Headmaster. S-s-sorry. I'm just a b-bit nervous since I-I heard that t-t-this school w-was very dangerous and only s-special p-people can go i-in, I-I-I just got a bit intimidated and I w-was thinking about my f-future life here. S-sorry." Tsuna smiled again at the headmaster albeit a bit hesitantly and pushed his glasses up. _The least I could do is give him half the truth, but really, I think I stuttered too much. AND these glasses keep falling off of my nose. _

He pouted.

The headmaster blinked and coughed. '_Is it possible for a boy to look that cute when pouting?'_ "Is that so? Then you'll really have some trouble in mingling in with the other students what with your attitude and all." At this, the temperature of the room suddenly dropped. The headmaster visibly shivered and looked around. At the exact moment he looked at Tsuna, the temperature returned to normal.

_That was close_.

"D-did you feel t-that?" Tsuna smirked inwardly. "I think t-that D-Demon Lord is watching us. I should w-watch what i say."

"D-Demon Lord? I-Is there such a-a person here? Is he k-killing people? I t-think i made the wro-" Tsuna was about to continue when he was rudely interrupted by him.

"OF COURSE! Everyone knows who that so-called Demon Lord is! You don't know HIBARI KYOUYA? Are you insane? Where have you been living? Under a rock?" He continued to ramble and ramble until Tsuna cut in.

"No."

That is, in a very cold voice. _God, this idiot's killing me with his yapping._He glared at the poor guy and before he can say more, someone entered the room. Tsuna whipped his head to the door and his eyes widened. The head master looked at him fearfully and then turned his attention to the door, his facial expression changing to that if surprise and then fear once again.

"L-Luche-s-sama! W-Welcome back from your trip! H-how was it? I hope you had fun i-in i-it. I wa-"

'Luche-sama' smiled at the pale man, her eyes shining. "Oh. Vice Principal-san... No wonder no one was greeting me at the door. Thank you for the welcome and yes, i did have fun but may i ask though, why are you in my office?"

If possible, the man before her paled even more. "I-I was welcoming a new student in. T-That's him. His name i-is Sawada T-Tsunayoshi. I was just explaining to him the r-rules of the s-school. H-He was the one in the r-recommendation and I was j-just evaluating him."

"Well then, since I'm here already, you don't mind leaving the room, do you, VP-san? I'll explain the other rules to Sawada-kun here and I'll be the one to continue… _evaluatin_g him but I don't think that's needed anymore. He _is _after all, recommended by Vongola Nono himself and Reborn. Thank you very much. You may now leave." As Aria said this, she sat down on her chair.

Tsuna looked at the two of them and then sighed inconspicuously as the headmaster - no, the vice principal was ushered out. _What a feeler_. "So all this time, I've been wasting my time listening to that idiot." He sighed once again and looked at the woman in front of him, raising his eyebrow.

"Sorry about that, Tsunayoshi-kun. That man gets a bit overboard sometimes."

"Huh?_" Did I say that out loud? _He sweatdropped. He looked at her and smiled none the less. "Well, that's alright but I didn't know that you were the headmaster here, Luche-baa-chan. I was thinking that our company was in serious trouble if that guy was the one ruling this school but I was wrong, obviously. Also, I'm more than qualified to enter this frigging academy." He muttered the last sentence.

"Of course you're more than qualified." Apparently, he was heard. "Didn't you feel his, for the lack of a better word, worthlessness?" Tsuna smirked at this. "I'm sure you did. Reborn trained you after all but yes, I've been the headmaster here for years already. Anyway, I'm sure you're already bored with the introduction Hiro-kun gave you so I'll just summarize what you need to know.

Classes start in two days, which is this Monday. Since you're new here, you'll go back here to meet the class representative that will be helping you get through the next three years though that class representative will be a senior of yours. He'll be explaining more of the rules that you need to know. You're uniform and other necessities are already in your room. Here's your key card(1). Another person will be rooming with you, Tsunayoshi-kun, so you need to be careful with how you act. I don't know if he's a senior, a junior or someone else entirely. The rooming system is a mix between the highschool students you see."

"You know about the condition Reborn gave me?"

Luche nodded. "Of course I do. The missions too, though not all." "Wait. Don't tell me… Reborn told you to keep track of me?" If Tsuna was his usual self, he would have face-palmed but since he was in front of someone, he just settled with sighing. Luche just smiled at her godson.

"Oh, don't worry about him too much. You know Reborn."

"That's just it. I _know_ Reborn. That's_ the_ problem."

"That's just how Reborn shows his love for you. Now, off you go now, Tsunayoshi. Your chauffeur is waiting for you already. Come back here if you have any problems. Tanaka already knows where your room is. Take care of yourself alright?"

Tsuna looked at her then smiled, though you can see it was strained. "I will, Baa-chan. Thanks for today. I'll come back before classes start." He stood up and aimed for the door but before he could touch the handle, Luche spoke once again. "This Sunday, there will be an opening ceremony. It's at 10 o'clock at the auditorium. I'll expect you to be there, Tsunayoshi."

"I will. Thank you again. Bye." Tsuna smiled once more and the door closed.

**.:D**

Luche smiled sadly at the retreating form of her godson. She understood half the pain he was going through but that's that. She can't do anything to help him other than be someone who can listen to him but even that was hard. Tsuna rarely opens up to anyone and the only one, who can really understand him, in her view, was Reborn.

_He's been through a lot, especially these past years. It was a good thing that it was Reborn who Iemitsu hired for his son. Who knows how Tsunayoshi will be acting right now if it wasn't for him._

**.:D**

Tsuna just looked at the passing students while waiting for the car to arrive at their destination. He was tired and it was only the first day. _What more will happen when I start school? _

"Is everything alright, Decimo? You've been sighing ever since you arrived at the airport. Is this about Reborn-san again?

"No. I'm just tired, Ojiji. The trip from Italy to Japan was more tiring than I thought. I just… I would like to rest now." Tsuna closed his eyes and leaned in his seat.

"Don't worry. We're here already, Decimo, so you can go to your room now. I'll be after you in a short while. I just need to take your belongings to your room."

"Alright. I'll just go to the reception room then I'll go back here to help you. Helping you is more important than resting. You were the one waiting for me after all. Sorry for being selfish." Tanaka smiled at his _young master._ '_He's already so matured at such an age.' _"That's okay, Decimo. You only have a few bags so you don't need to help. Go now, I'll follow you."

Ruffling his hair, Tsuna got out of the car and headed to the reception table. He looked at his surroundings.

_Too marble-y white but it's very luxurious in here, indeed. There's no doubt that rich kids are the one who's living here. No wonder Vongola is this rich. I wonder why Timoteo-oji doesn't close the company already. It's enough to let people live for their whole lives._

"Sawada-san? Sawada Tsunayoshi? Please sign here, here, and here. Oh, the Head Mistress told me to give this to you. This one is your schedule and the other one is a map of the whole school. You'll be going here this Sunday for the Opening ceremony and this here will be where you will be going for your class. You're currently in the Vongola Dorms and the other two buildings you see here are Mare and Arcobaleno. As you can see, the pattern this three makes is a triangle. It's near each other so that each student can easily interact with other dorms. This building you see, the one surrounded by these two buildings, is the admin building. The building in its north is the middle school building while the one in the south is the high school building. Across the high school building are the ovals, courts and other PE-related stuff. Then the one in the upper part of the ovals are the auditorium and the club rooms. Of course, surrounding the whole land is a forest so that privacy can be given to the school. Oh, right. Before I forget, there are three training grounds located in the southernmost part of the land. Then for the town, it's in the North-Eastern part of the map. (1)" That was what the secretary said while pointing to each location. "Are there any questions, Sawada-san?"

"No. Thank you fo… T-Thank you for t-the i-information. Can I-I go to… to my r-room now?" Like there was a switch on, Tsuna immediately returned to his stuttering self. _Sigh_

"Of course you can, Sawada-san. If you need help concerning the school, come by here or go ask your dorm leaders about those kinds of stuff. Oh. Right. Your dorm leaders. Your dorm leaders aren't here but you'll meet them in the opening ceremony. There's a head dorm leader and you'll also meet him there. Remember though, there's no curfew but there are other rules so do please read the handbook. Also, if you want room service, press 9 in the telephone in your room. There's also a menu prepared underneath the phone so you can choose from there but if you don't want room service, you can go down to the kitchen here and just tell the chef what you want or you could use the kitchen in you room. Alright. Off you go now."

Tsuna was about to go in the elevator when he remembered something. He came back again to the receptionist. "Uhmm. I forgot to ask… w-what room number and floor am I? I kind of… f-forgot." Tsuna mumbled while rubbing the back of his head. _This is what happens when you don't listen at all. How embarrassing. _He blushed.

The receptionist giggled. "You're in the third floor, room number… hmm, let's see… Oh my." She looked at Tsuna worriedly. "I-is there something wrong with t-the room n-number?" "N-no. Nothing. Please don't mind it. Your room number is the door where you'll find a 27 in it. There's only one so I'm sure you wouldn't get lost. (2)

"Uhmm. C-Can I ask? Is m-my roommate there a-already?" Tsuna noticed that that the receptionist paled. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you alright? Y-You look pale."

"I'm fine. I must be tired only. Thank you for worrying though. As for your question, your roommate's here already since he's already signed but I have yet to see him."

"I-is that so. T-Thanks." Before Tsuna left, he bowed and smiled at the receptionist. '_His smile is so cute. I think he'll get ravished if he doesn't become careful but I must say, those glasses are too… hideous.' _The receptionist giggled once again as Tsuna got in the elevator.

**.:D**

Tsuna got out of the elevator while adjusting his glasses. He furrowed his eyebrows as he thought over the reaction of the woman when he asked her his room number.

_Weird. Really. I can only think of two things why she'll react like that. One, it's that my roommate is someone dangerous or two, she's afraid of my roommate. Wait. That's just the same. Hmm. I wonder what kind of guy he'll be. GG, ADS, 8059, what kind of room numbers are those? They're not even numbers. What the he—Oh. Here it is. It has a 27. Woah. Gold plaque? Could this school get any more wasteful? _He swiped the card and he went inside. If you look closely, you could see his eyebrow twitching. _Ughh._ _No way. I spoke too soon. They really could get more wasteful. _

The room was as big as Tsuna's room in Italy (and he's living in a mansion there, so you can expect how big it is.) The first thing you'll see is the living room, complete with a flat screen TV, game consoles and a DVD player. There's a corner sofa that's colored black, gray, and white with cushions and also a loveseat of the same color. _Loveseat? Isn't this an all-boys school? Sheesh. _ Turning to the right, you'll see a mini kitchen with a dining table for four persons. In between these two were two doors. _Probably our rooms_. On the doors was a mini plaque that has their number so Tsuna went for the one with 27. When Tsuna opened them, the twitching of his eyebrows became more pronounced. There was a beautifully detailed carpet surrounding the whole room (even the walls – wall carpets), a king sized bed that can fit three persons, a closet, and a few paintings here and there. What made the room stand out was the Sky Symbol found on the top of the bed (like a painting). It was like the symbol of the Vongola, except that instead of a bullet in the center, it was the sky symbol. Covering the sky symbol was the letter X (just like Tsuna's X-gloves). As Tsuna finished looking at the room, he found another door at the left and there, he found the bathroom. Just like the past room, the bathroom was just as luxurious. There was a private bath tub, a shower, and sink, all made up of marble. There was a full body mirror in the side and a closet full of towels, blankets and covers. On the side of the closet was another door, so Tsuna opened it. It was another room. _So the bathroom connects our rooms. I need to remember to lock both doors when I bath. Ughh. More notes to remember. _Tsuna pouted. Anyway, back to the room, it was just like his except for the color and the symbol found on top of the bed. Since Tsuna didn't want to intrude that much, he left the room and went back to his.

He took of his glasses and lied down on the bed, sighing. _Rich idiots. They really have nothing else to do with their money, don't they?_ He faced the Vongola Symbol. _X. Ten. That means that symbol was especially made for me. How long did Papa and Reborn plan this? I miss Italy. _He closed his eyes and then sighed once more. He was about to go to sleep when he heard knocking on his door. _Maybe my roommate? _

He opened the door to his room and saw Tanaka. His eyes widened and he face palmed. "Ojiji! Sorry. I totally forgot to help you. Sorry! Ughh. I really am no good. Damn it." Tsuna continued to apologize when he heard chuckling.

"It's nothing really, Decimo. It's fine." "But! I should've hel-" Tanaka shook his head. "It's fine, it's fine. Just rest. These are all the things you brought. See? It's no work at all." Tanaka smiled inwardly. '_These are the only times I see him go back to his past self.' _"Well, now that that's all done, I'll be going. Take care of yourself, Decimo. Have fun." And with that, Tanaka left.

"Yeah. I will. Thank you, Oji-san." Tsuna mumbled while unpacking some of his things. He went to get his bathroom necessities and started preparing his bath. After a few minutes, he went in.

**.yaoi.3**

Tsuna was currently in the bath tub. He was thinking about what to do with the missions Reborn gave him. The condition was alright just as long as he can keep up the act and not slip up.

_But that's hard. This is a mafia school or well, a school for extraordinary people, so keeping up the act of a.. a wimp here… of being Dame-Tsuna is very challenging. I don't know how long I can take it if those idiots start to bully me and to become a stuttering mess every time I talk to people is… kind-of stupid. That and it brings back unwanted memories. _

He sighed for the last time and got out of the tub. He went to his room and wore his sleepwear. After that, he went to the kitchen to drink but just as he was about to drink, the door to their room opened. His eyes widened, taking in the form of the man in front of him.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's it. Haha. Did I leave it in a cliffie? HOHO. Sorry about that. :D Can you see now the plot holes? The scattering of ideas? The overuse of the word AND? And the word SIGH? Haha. I don't know what to say. So I'll leave this AN short. :} <em>

– _there's a link in the above's AN about this map so you can understand it more._

– _I want to leave Tsuna's roommate a secret hence the use of "anything with a number 27" in it. _

_LEAVE A REVIEW! :D _

_**First revision : 4/26/11 – added/fixed some minor details. Change aria to luche as headmaster. Also. I noticed that AND was not at all overused. Hoho.**_


	3. Luck just Isn't on my Side

A/N: yow. Third chapter here. :D I'm sure you'd be surprised as to who his roommate is. Hoho. I can feel the disappointment already. Also, I'm telling you guys already that this story's plot will be all over the place because I write each chapter on a whim so yeah, some parts might be nonsensical at times. As for the roommate, I made it him because I just wanted to :D . But before I start, I want to thank people who favourited/alerted and reviewed this story. :D tell me if I forget someone.

**Favorited/Alerted - **Sachiel Angelo : **Shugopop** : Sorrowryuu **: XKawaii-Neko-ChanX** : pokegirl8059 : **Tsuna De Vongola Decimo** : Kura Love **: smalltaz** : Kirai-sin : **ShinobiShinigami58** : Black Rose-Silver Moonlight : **TakeshiYamamoto2980** : lolotjeh : **Alrei-ren** : Halloween's Phantom **: G27Rlove10027** : Kyurengo : **chen-hui** : bluexrabbit13 : **Lazuly** : RiriaBaby **: AtierxC** : clo-eli : **Kichou : **iloveyaoi-G27 : **Rima-Konan-Miho **: D. Gray-fan : **9tail-Naruto : **Eovin

**Reviewers – **AtierxC : **RiraiBaby : **Lazuly **: TakeshiYamamoto2980** : Crazyanime : **Halloween's Phantom** : mayra-the-fox :** ShinobiShinigami58** : Black Rose-Silver Moonlight : **saku-neko** : I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi : **Sachiel Angelo **: Kichou : **iloveyaoi-G27 **: D. Gray-fan

**Well. Thanks for the reviews once again! You guys make me happy very very much. **

Before I start, I would like to make things more clearly for the speech bubbles stuff.

_Italicized words like this – _Tsuna's thoughts

'_italicized words with one quote-in-quote only' –_ Someone else's thoughts

"italiced words in _between_ sentences" – emphasizing

"normal talking"

Also, before you guys ask, Tsuna has no definite attitude in this story really. Sometimes, he goes back to his usual Dame-self or at times, to his HDW self, OR maybe both. Depends really. :D ok. That's all. Start reading.

**n.e.w.c.h.a.p.t.e.r.r.e.t.p.a.h.c.w.e.n**

**Previously:**

He sighed for the last time and got out of the tub. He went to his room and wore his sleepwear. After that, he went to the kitchen to drink but just as he was about to drink, the door to their room opened. His eyes widened, taking in the form of the man in front of him.

**Mission 2: Roommates and Luck**

_Ever since Tsuna could remember, the moment he came home after staying in the hospital for his last ever weekly therapy, that was the start when he met his first ever weirdest 'friend' (or torturer, more like it). He just turned 12 at that time, only 2 weeks had passed from the celebration that occurred and 8 months has passed from the 'The Incident'. _

_Of course, the time when he opened the door to the mansion in Italy, he has yet to meet said 'weird friend'. Even though Tsuna was somewhat absent-minded from the therapy, he still observed his surroundings, noticing nothing unusual about the place (But it was his first time going to the mansion, so he didn't really know what was unusual or not). It was only when he opened the door to his room that he met the 'someone' who will change his life, for the better or for the worse. _

**.duh.**

_Are… are those… __**horns? **__Why does he have horns? Shoot. I knew this school was crazy… but this is crazier than I thought. And he's my roommate too! _Inner Tsuna was pulling his hair out of frustration. _REBORN! What did you do? _At this point on, Tsuna reverted back to his usual dame-self.

"The horns aren't real."

_And he's wearing a cow-printed shirt too. Does he have a fetish for cows? Shootshootshootshoot. What kind of roommate did Reborn give me? _

"Oi!"

_Nooo. The cow-man is coming near me. His mouth's moving. Is he saying something? Huh? What did he say? Tsuna! Snap out of it. Focus. You're losing yourself!_

"Oi! Are you on Earth now?" The… _man-who-obviously-have-a-fetish-for-cows_ waved his hand in front of Tsuna's face.

"Huh? Wha-what did you say? So-Sorry about that." Tsuna mentally slapped himself. "I… The receptionist told me that my roommate wasn't here yet so I was surprised_. _S-sorry."

The man in front of him raised his eyebrows before going to the couch, half-sitting, half-lying. "No. It's okay. I wasn't really going back here but I heard you were coming already so I came here. The name's Lambo. I'm a second year. Nice to meet ya' roommate."

Tsuna put down the cup he was holding before nearing the man. "My name's Tsunayoshi. S-Sawada Tsunayoshi but y-you can call me T-Tsuna. I-I'm sixteen, a f-freshman h-here." He awkwardly bowed at Lambo, hands at his side shaking. "N-Nice to m-meet you too. Ple-Please take care o-of me."

"Sure. Yeah." Lambo closed one of his eyes, the open one analysing Tsuna like a specimen under a microscope …lazily. "Are you sure you're sixteen? You look much younger and the horns aren't real so you can stop staring at them." Lambo said while taking of the horns in his head, lazily raising his arm to show Tsuna. "See? They're like head bands. You can borrow them if you like. And I just like this shirt print so you can stop staring at them too. This one, you can't borrow though."

Tsuna sweatdropped. _He's weird! Very very weird! _"Y-yes, I'm really sixteen. And no thank y-you. H-horns don't suit me that much a-and the sh-shirt too. I-I'm sorry for staring." _And those horns remind me of one of Reborn's training! _He screamed in his mind, once again, awkwardly sitting in the love seat in front of the couch. He shuddered when he remembered Reborn's how-to-train-a-bull training.

Lambo watched him for a few seconds. Tsuna shuddered. "No. As I said before, I'm used to it. Sorry too." Tsuna looked at him confusedly, a 'huh' coming out. "About your age. You looked like you were ready to die if another guy mentions it."

This time, Tsuna's mouth really formed an O, his eyes widening a bit more. "O-Oh… that. I don't m-mind. I'm u-used to i-it already. I get t-that a lot you s-see."

"So you're used to it? But I see why though. That's because of your eyes. They're too big for boys." Tsuna's jaw dropped. _This guy's too blunt! He reminds me of Reborn… in a BAD WAY! _

_Hieeee! _"I… I… I'll go back to my r-room now. I-I'm tired from my trip. Sorry… La-Lambo-sempai." He hurriedly went to his room, not bothering to wait for a reply.

**.action**

Lambo's first thought when he saw his new roommate was 'Cute!'. Even though he looks weak, he was still cute none-the-less. _If I was gay, I would have gone for him. _But since he wasn't, Lambo just thought of him as cute. (He says that being single was too good a guilty-pleasure for him to give up.) He was about to say hi (just for this time, I'll be the one to greet first, Lambo thinks) but he noticed that the _rabbit's _("He looks just like one doesn't he? He's small AND he looks cuddly. Just like a rabbit" Lambo said as an afterthought.) eyes were staring at his head like he had another one protruding out. He mentally sighed.

"The horns aren't real"

But the rabbit in front of him still kept staring. _'Oh. It went down. I spoke too soon. It stopped at my shirt.'_ Lambo sighed.

Since the… boy was too caught up with his thoughts, he just went to sit, or more like _half-lie, _at the couch. He started to introduce himself. _'So his name's Tsuna …and he's still staring at my horn and the shirt.' _Taking off his horn-head band, Lambo offered it to him. '_He shuddered. Maybe he doesn't like horns?'_

He apologized, not because of the horns, but because of what he noticed and of what he said. The kid's reaction wasn't what he expected so he was surprised (though it didn't show in his face). He lazily closed his eyes once more after looking at the door of his new roommate.

_Tsuna eh? He's lucky his roommate's not gay …or bisexual, or else, he would be eaten by now especially with the carnivores around in this… Oh… it seems like he WILL be eaten, and soon too. The carnivores are in this floor after all. I hope luck's on his side._

**_. :D_**

Tsuna stared at the ceiling, a mix between the colors' goldenrod and rusty red. It was morning already and the encounter with his roommate last night left him leaving drained which made him more tired than usual. He played back the memories of the night before. His sempai was a weird individual, that he could understand but the question that was staying in his mind was why did the receptionist pale when she told him his room number?

_What was it with Lambo-sempai? I understand the weirdness. That's a given already but to get paled that much? Is there more to it than what he's showing? _

He looked at the clock –_It's only 6:12, _his eyes wearily blinking. _Eyes. Ughh. It's not my fault I inherited Mama's eyes. _He pouted as he replayed back what Lambo said.

"_That's because of your eyes. They're too big for boys."_

He covered his face with a pillow. _Snap out of it, Tsuna! You're acting out of character. Reborn's watching you! _As he mentally berated himself, he prepared to go do his daily routine which consisted of the usual.

Wake up at 6 to 6:30, brush teeth while preparing a bath, prepare the food (Tsuna recited one of Reborn's teaching - "A future Vongola Boss should know how to cook by himself, prepare his food by himself and also prepare _others'_ food by himself" – the last part added by Reborn himself), take a bath then arrange a schedule for the day (Another of Reborn's teachings – "A Vongola Boss should have a schedule for the day – an unarranged day is like asking for enemies to attack you. - Tsuna sweatdropped when he remembered this lesson. He just didn't see the point of the second part.)

As he was waiting for the pan to heat up, Tsuna went to go to Lambo's room but he found that his sempai wasn't there at all, not even in the bathroom. Since Tsuna was inside already, he re-observed the room.

Just like his room, Lambo's room was the same, except for the color, the symbol and the position of the things. The (carpeted) walls were a forest green color, a sight that Tsuna thought he liked. Another difference is that the color of the bed covers, whilst Tsuna's were a mustard-y, orange-y color, Lambo's were of a mix of light and dark greens. And instead of the Vongola Emblem on the symbol like Tsuna's is, Lambo's symbol on the top of the bed consists of a shield-like border with a lightning/thunder bolt at the center which means that his sempai was of a lightning attribute. S_o that's the reason why the room's so... foresty but it does suit him. _

Tsuna realised that he liked this room very much because of the colors and the aura it gives off, not that his room was unlikeable, but the colors of his room were a bit too feminine for his liking.

_Which boy decorates his room an orange?_ Tsuna took one last look at the room before going back to his cooking. _For one person only then! _

When Tsuna went back to the kitchen, he saw a note lying on the table. He read it, noticing the neat handwriting, which brought a smile –and a twitch- to his face. It was from Lambo.

_Tsuna,_

_Since you don't know me at all, what I'm doing right now is probably out of character for me, even writing this much but I want to say sorry again, about the way I talked about your eyes. I guess it's a taboo topic to talk about your feminism –_insert twitch here-_ from now on. Anyway, since you might look for me, don't. You won't find me at all. I'll come back when I want to. Have fun… and oh yeah.._

_Good luck with the predators lurking around the corner, especially the ones in this floor. They like to prey on innocent idiots._

_The best hitman in the world, your king,_

_-Lambo_

The last sentence confused Tsuna. _Predators? Maybe he means bullies? But why warn me when it's a known fact that this is a Mafia school? Weird. _That was what Tsuna thought but he can't help thinking that there's more to it than just 'bullies'. Since he doesn't know, he put it in the back of his mind and noted it for later.

After eating his food, washing the dishes and bathing, Tsuna looked at the planner he made.

7:45 to who knows when – TOUR THE SCHOOL

In between the tour, LOOK FOR PLACES where you can hide

In between the tour (IBTT), MAKE A MENTAL NOTE in places to avoid

Ibtt, AVOID POSSIBLE IDIOTS (and said PREDATORS (?)) along the way

After finishing the tour, REST.

_Reborn will kill me when he finds out the planner I made was like this. _He sweatdropped, pocketing the paper in where he wrote it. He went to get his key card, the school map and his glasses. _Speaking of Reborn, he said that he has a surprise for me when I get here. I wonder what it is. Since he's Reborn, I should expect something… unfortunate for me or something out of this world. I don't know._

Tsuna made sure that he locked the door before going to the elevator. He stared at the floors he passed, noticing that the decoration and interior of the floor he was in was more grand than the first two floors. (The building has 4 floors – ground, first, second and third. He was in third)

_If that isn't called injustice, then I don't know what to call it._

Before leaving, Tsuna swiped his keycard to the swiping machine to check out (it was customary for students to check in and out of the dorm so that the school knows if they're in or out). It was located near the entrance of the dorm, so when you leave or go in, it's a must to swipe the key card. If you forget the key card or doesn't have one yet, you'll go in to another door beside the key card-swiping door where a computer is waiting. That computer will be taking down the things about you, storing it (and other people can access it) and the only way to clear your name in there it is to swipe the key card you have.

Tsuna sighed at the complicated things he'll be inheriting soon. _What happened to being traditional?_ He looked at the sky, thinking about his inheritance and the most important mission of all that Reborn gave. _How unfortunate I am._

Speaking of, that's right, Tsuna. You're unfortunate. Lambo's hope of you having luck just went down the drain.

Since Tsuna was thinking _while _walking, and that even though he's already Reborn-trained, Dame-ness is hard to get rid of, hence, the reason as to why our current protagonist is currently sitting on the floor, his butt aching …and add to that, the glares he was feeling currently. Tsuna was ever so thankful that Reborn trained him to keep his control at times (because at times like this, cursing loudly is hard to stop and talking back was like as natural as volcanoes erupting and don't forget the glaring too) but he wasn't thankful for the influence he got from Reborn (Reborn was a great tutor –_don't tell him that!- _if you minus the beatings and his 'encouragements' but Reborn really influences people greatly, hence the reason why Tsuna has a colourful vocabulary like his tutor have and the do-i-look-like-i-give-a-damn attitude).

"Ou-ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch." Tsuna cried while carefully standing up. _That was stupid of me to be so careless. Still dame, Tsuna? _He slowly opened his eyes as he felt the glares become more pronounced.

He saw a man who was a head taller than him, his mouth making an O shape. "Oi. Idiot. Apologize to him!" Said man yelled at him.

_If I wasn't in acting mode right now, you wouldn't be even able to talk. _Tsuna mentally rolled his eyes, _mentally_ smirking as he looked at the idiots in front of him, noticing how they were somewhat encircling another boy, who by the looks of it, the person he bumped into. _How sweet. Not._ Tsuna sarcastically talked to himself, his like-split-personality immediately coming out,

Look at them was all Tsuna could do before re-controlling himself to not glare at the poor souls who were starting to annoy the hell out of him with their non-stop bickering about apologizing to their 'friend'.

**.!**

Meanwhile, in another place, we could see a man, who, by the looks of it, is in his mid-twenties, wearing a fedora hat. He was watching his vict—err. his student in a television connected to the cameras located in the school. He smirked as he watched the scene unfolding, the glint in his eyes hard to pass by.

"Dame-Tsuna, what, oh, what will you do? You've only been away for three days and yet, you're already reverting back to yourself? You need to get punished." A sound of a gun cocking was heard, echoing throughout the whole place. "How dare you forget what I taught you?" Sadistic humour glinted in his eyes while he smirked, both giving off the aura of unmentionable kinds of torture waiting for its victim, enough to make chills run down the poor soul.

Leon just stared at his master, munching on an insect he caught flying around the place.

**R27.R27.R27**

Tsuna couldn't help but shiver, a chill running down his spine. He looked back and forth and sideways, nothing explaining what he suddenly felt. _What the hell was that?_

_._

_.._

_..._

_Hoho. How was it? i think i left it in another cliffie. Did i? I think this chapter was ok-looking if not a bit scattered-plot-tish. I tried very hard to lessen my over usage of words. But it think the commas showed their selves a bit too much and the FANBOYS-conjunctions. well. Whatevs. :D I just hope you like this! Thanks again for the alerters, favoriters and reviewers! (I like making up words. Sorry!)_

_Also, chapter two is currently being edited. :D sorry about the people who didn't understand the last chapter that much. /smiles._

_LEAVE A REVIEW!_

_if there are grammatical errors and such, tell me! and if you don't like the way i write, please give me tips! thanks. :D_

**First revision – 4/26/11 – added some words, edited and fixed seen mistakes**


	4. The Predators Lurking Around

The _idiots_ around Tsuna smirked. They thought that the reason that Tsuna shivered was because of too much fear from them. Tsuna rolled his eyes as he noticed the smirks directed at him but he continued his act none the less.

_Idiots. As if they're enough to make me shiver. _

"Oi brat! Apologize to him now! How dare you bump into someone who's obviously of much higher status than you?" The trying-hard-to-be bully smirked at Tsuna while pointing to the person that he bumped into. _Sheesh. Much higher status, my ass. I'm probably still richer than you idiots even if you add all your money together._ He mentally rolled his eyes once again.

Having no other choice (for the sake of not failing Reborn's missions), Tsuna yielded, completely reverting back into his Dame-mode and the stuttering mess he once was. Tsuna looked at them pointedly though it wasn't felt that much because of his glasses.

"S-sorry." Tsuna bowed. "I… I didn't mean t-to b-bump into y-you. S-s-s-sorry!" For added effects, Tsuna continued bowing, tightly closing his eyes shut.

The main idi—bully harrumphed. "That's not enough at all. Don't you know who he is? He's Ya-" He was rudely pointing to the person in the center of the crowd before he was _rudely_ interrupted by the same person.

"Maa, maa. Don't worry about it, Keisuke. It's nothing really. I'm not hurt and he's not hurt so we can leave peacefully. Saaa. Let's go, minna?" Tsuna couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at what he saw. The man who talked looked like he was forcing himself into smiling. "You go first to the field, I"ll follow you, ne?" The idiots surrounding the man grumbled but none the less followed what he said. Tsuna watched their figures disappear around the corner, turning to the obvious leader of the group.

"Th-Thank you." He bowed at man while observing him from the corner of his eye. The man laughed half-heartedly, his eyes closing. Tsuna frowned. It – _the emotions under his 'happiness' _– was beginning to bug him.

"Eh? Ha-ha. You're welcome. Sorry about them, they tend to become like that." He laughed again. "Ahh. My name's Yamamoto Takeshi! I'm a fresh man and I love baseball. Haha." The ma- Yamamoto laughed again, this time, scratching the back of his head.

Tsuna stared at him some more before introducing his self. "S-Sawada Tsunayoshi.C-call me Tsu-Tsuna. I'm a… a first year too. Please t-take care of m-me." Once again, he bowed.

"Maa. Stop bowing. We're just the same age. to meet you, Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed again.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. "A-ahh.T-to you too. S-sorry but I… I need to go. Th-Thank you o-once again." He passed Yamamoto as he left but not before unconsciously saying something.

Yamamoto's brown orbs widened, looking at Tsuna's back confusedly before it hardened. He was very surprised by what he heard.

"_Don't you ever get tired of forcing yourself to be happy?"_

**B.U.R.N.B.U.R.N.B.U.R.N**

Tsuna released the breath he was holding. He felt the look that that Yamamoto guy gave him. He and his uncontrollable mouth. He muttered that sentence without thinking at all and so, that guy will most likely be wary of him starting from now on. With the way that Yamamoto's eyes widened, it looked like no one knew about the fake smiles and laughs he was plastering. _And it looked like he was used to friends like those around I guess it's been going on for a while for him to be that perfect in masking his emotions. _

Somewhere, Reborn smirked. _His_ dame-student's eyes and _intuition_ was getting keener.

He looked at the sky (of course, this time, his guard's up in case something like earlier happens again) and shoved what happened in the back of his mind to note for later and remembered something. That shiver he felt earlier meant only one thing.

_Reborn's plotting something again. _

He always gets like that whenever it concerns Reborn. That or a bad situation not concerning Reborn will happen. _But when was he not 'concerned'? Everything that's happening to me is all because of him. _

He pulled the planner he made, looking at the _Avoid Predators_ part. It's only the start of the day and yet, a _predator_ was already seen and met.

_This is what Reborn probably wants. For me to get bullied because of this Dame-Tsuna acting I'm doing right now. How frustrating. If only I can act like the usual, bullies – or predators – as Lambo kindly puts it, will be repelled easily._

Contrary to what Tsuna thinks, the term 'predators' Lambo's talking about is entirely different than what he's thinking right now. But he is right though in one part. He already met one of the _predators_ in this story.

**B.U.R.N.B.U.R.N.B.U.R.N**

While Tsuna was touring the school, cold steely blue-ish grey irises were following him. A black figure was watching from the building near where the bumping scene occurred. A black jacket is around his shoulders, a pair of sticks – tonfas – was in his hands. He was smirking.

'_Interesting. Only a few can get that baseball herbivore riled up. Hmph. Whoever you are, herbivore, I will bite you to death soon.'_

He turned around, his black jacket billowing with the wind. A yellow fluff ball was seen flying around him, singing an unknown tune.

**B.U.R.N.B.U.R.N.B.U.R.N**

Tsuna suddenly turned around, looking at the building's rooftop, seeing a blurry figure walking away. He furrowed his brows. His hyper intuition was acting up, urging him to turn around and look at said building and so he did. That was what he saw. A blurry, dark figure.

He knew, even though he didn't know why, that that dark figure was someone he shouldn't forget. Another was that he somewhat had a feeling that he (he knew it was a he because it was an all-boys school, so yeah.) will have a big part in his life.

_Though what? I don't know. He has a different air around him than other guys I've seen so far. _

Tsuna resumed his school tour.

.

..

…

.**...OPENING-CEREMONY.**

The auditorium was like those dome-shaped stadiums out there. There were 4 double doors, each used for both entrance and exit and just like the dorms; a swiping machine is situated at each door (for security and attendance purposes). The whole structure was air-conditioned. The chairs are lined like those of a theatre's, and a big stage is seen in front of them. There were at least three thousand chairs in the whole building and since some seats are too far to see the person in the stage, big plasma TVs were in the corners and in the centremost part of the building. Tsuna breathed out a mumble.

He sat in one of the seats that have easy access to the door. _Plush seats? Oh my God._ An eyebrow twitched. _No wonder all, well… almost all idiots graduating here are… somewhat spoiled. _While he was waiting for the ceremony to start, he was watching the students coming in and seating.

"I don't get it. When I toured yesterday, I didn't see this much students around the place. Where in the world did they come from?" He mumbled. "They're like ants continuously coming in."

"They were probably just in their rooms. That or they were hanging in the town." Tsuna turned his head to the left, almost giving himself a whiplash. He would have shrieked like a girl if he wasn't in his 'cool' mode but since he was, he didn't but nonetheless, his facial expression looked he was given the scare of his life. He moaned in pain.

"L-Lambo-s-sempai?" A 'hmm' was heard from the one in his left. "W-W-W-Where the _hell_ d-did you come f-from? And w-when?" If Tsuna wasn't in the auditorium, he would have shouted but since he was, he didn't.

Lambo slid in the seat, looking like he was dying of boredom (which probably is true). "' I just got here. Saw you. Went here." He closed his eyes. "Didn't know you wore glasses, ochibi. It's hideous."

_Ochibi? _Tsuna casted a weird look at his senior. "You suck at being a role model, sempai. I don't care if it's hideous, just as long as I can see. My eyesight isn't that good, you see." _Utter lies! _

Lambo pfft-ed… lazily (if that's possible). "I'm not trying to be a role model. Hardly. You could have chosen a more modern design and you're not stuttering anymore. How fast in improvement."

Tsuna was about to speak when he heard the last line. He snapped his mouth shut. _I freaking forgot about that! How fast in _forgetting, _more like it! He noticed it too. Damn._He pretended he didn't hear what Lambo said (Volume control was getting out of hand and the students were non-stop talking) and instead just focused his sight in front, seeing that the ceremony was about to start. He felt the lingering suspicious gaze that Lambo gave him. _He's getting suspicious. And this early too. Gosh. I fail at acting. Reborn will kill me. _

He was about to reply, _at least to alleviate his suspicion, _to Lambo, his eyes focused in his side,when the lights dimmed and the only bright ones remained at the stage, spotlights flaring to life too. The curtains rose. All voices faded out, the whole auditorium in an awaiting silence. Tsuna shifted his focus in the stage, his eyes skimming through each person like a professional skimming over the pages of a Harry Potter, Half Blood Prince Book. _What colourful hairstyles and clothing. _He smirked inwardly.

The stage was three-fourths full. Near the edge of the stage, in the left part, there were three chairs and behind it were nine more chairs. Across it are seven chairs while behind it was more chairs Tsuna didn't bother counting. The podium bearing the school emblem was at the centre, were Luche was standing.

Tsuna done with his skimming realized, after a few minutes, that he knew the faces of the ones sitting in the seven chairs (though there was one missing). They were the Arcobaleno which his family was (somewhat) supporting. He doesn't know the entire bunch but he _knew _and recognizes some of them because of his family's business. That and they serve Vongola.

The one nearest to the podium was Aria, Luche's daughter. Tsuna met her when he visited his aunt (Luche) before. There, he also met her daughter, Uni, who was just Tsuna's age (16). Next to her was a man wearing Chinese clothing. Tsuna remembered his name as Fon. This man, Tsuna haven't actually talked to in person, but he knew him because his famous for being a master martial artist. Beside Fon was an empty seat. Tsuna shivered, though he doesn't know why. He went to the next person. This time, it was a man wearing a lab coat and has spiky green hair, giving off the aura of a _complete mad scientist. _Tsuna doesn't know the man but he seemed familiar. He moved on to the one beside him. Tsuna blinked. He wasn't sure if the one sitting was a woman or a man since he/she was wearing a midnight-blue-ish cloak, the hood completely covering her face. Tsuna didn't know him/her too. The next one was a man with blond hair and an eagle _or was it a hawk_ perched on his shoulders. He was grinning widely and Tsuna _knew_ the man. He was Colonello – an _acquaintance _of Reborn – though Colonello insists that they are _best friends _(which Reborn whole heartedly denies). He sometimes visits the HQ building in Italy so Tsuna sees him at times. Tsuna sighed. He went to the next and last was man who has yet another spiky, purplish hair with two strips of bandage in each cheek. He was wearing what looked like a bikers' outfit added with a sprinkle of stuntman-ness. Tsuna doesn't recognize the man.

Tsuna turned back to Luche. She was done introducing the ones in the right, informing them that those were the teachers and instructors of the school and was now introducing the ones in the left. She introduced the first three as the head dorm leaders and the ones in the nine chairs in the back as 3 of the representatives of each dorm leader. There were exactly 7 dorm leaders for each though Arcobaleno and Mare Dorms currently have only 6 members. Tsuna couldn't help but notice that the three head dorm leaders' hair colours were _so different_ from each other.

The one in the leftmost corner has white hair. Aria introduced him as Byakuran, head dorm leader for Mare Dorms and the three behind him are Kikyo, Zakuro and Ghost. Tsuna once again noted that they have weird hair colors. Moving on, the next one was someone named Xanxus of the Arcobaleno Dorms. His three representatives were Lussuria, Levi and Squalo. And last but not the least, the last ones are of a someone named Giotto Del Vongola with his three friends, G., Asari (who Tsuna thinks bare a resemblance to the guy he bumped into earlier – Yamamoto) and Knuckles.

Tsuna's gaze lingered on the one called Giotto Del Vongola, who was obviously of Italian decent. Even though he knows almost everyone in the Vongola lineage, he hasn't heard yet of one named Giotto.

_I need to research about him when I get back, or at least ask dad or grandpa. Or Reborn, but that's impossible. Surely they know him. _

He went back to listening to the ceremony. It seems like each head dorm leader (HDL for short) were given a few minutes in introducing their selves. The first one who was already talking was—

"Don't speak to me at all, trashes. I don't care about what the fucking hell your problem is so don't come running towards _my_ room. 'Sides, you came to _this _good-for-nothing school so you should know what goes in and goes out. If you want, ask the scums who are called dorm leaders and don't _bother _me at all. If you do, I'll welcome you to _hell. _I don't care about your rich, spoiled _asses_ called fathers supporting this school. I _honestly_ don't care. I only have one rule in _my_ territory. _DON'T FUCKIN' DISTURB ME." _And a continuous rich colourful vocabulary was heard throughout the whole auditorium. A deafening silence was heard (if there is something to hear, anyway)

Xanxus

Tsuna slightly jumped in his seat. He hasn't heard that much swear words in his life even when Reborn was there. He cringed at the continuous cursing.

…

Finally, since the headmaster herself looked like she finally had enough, she intervened.

"Thank you, Xanxus. _Please _Byakuran, take us away." Obviously, Luche was forcing herself to smile because of the ordeal Xanxus did (and the somewhat desperate-sounding please she gave). She gave the podium to the white-haired stud.

Tsuna wasn't sure but it looked like Byakuran _strutted (_in a manly way) towards the podium. He sweatdropped.

"O-ha-you minna-chan~~ Forgive me for others who don't like _moi_ using Japanese but their greetings are just so cute~~" Byakuran popped a marshmallow out of nowhere into his mouth. "Anyway... Firstly, I welcome all of you~~ It's unfortunate that I don't have all of you as dorm mates but that can't be helped." Tsuna mentally stamped Byakuran's back as a professional weirdo. He also wondered where the marshmallows are coming from. "Second, my dorm has only a few rules but, just as long as you have fun, it's okay~ But be careful though, too much fun can result into something… unwanted." Byakuran smiled. Everyone could see the twinkle in his eyes but Tsuna could only see the lies and promised _nothings_ his smile has.

_Sometimes, I just hate how Reborn trained me to read people's emotions and lies/hidden agendas this easily. _

Byakuran continued on babbling about the other dorm rules when his time went up. Giotto took his place. This time, for some unknown reason, Tsuna felt compelled to listen to everything Giotto was about to say. _Curiosity kills the cat…_Tsuna couldn't help but think.

Giotto coughed first before giving a charming smile, which was an understatement. If there were females in the room, they would have blushed and fainted right on that spot but since there are only boys, Tsuna noticed that some students blushed – some not that noticeable but others a full-on blush. Tsuna's head gave off warning bells.

_How weird. He's giving me a weird vibe. _He pouted. Lambo noticed this and he voiced out his thoughts.

"Oi."Tsuna looked at him. "I don't know why but you look like Vongola over there." Tsuna blinked. He didn't expect that at all. _True though. We kind... KIND of look alike._

"R-really? I-It's probably because of our h-hair. Th-That's it …m-maybe." He resumed listening to what Giotto was saying. Lambo sighed. But he listened to Giotto nonetheless. Tsuna discreetly looked at Lambo from the corner of his eye. _He doesn't look like one but he's sharp. Ughh. I got a dangerous roommate. _

Turning back to the one giving a speech, Tsuna noticed that Giotto has his guard up, no, actually, everyone in the stage looked like they have their guard up. _Well, this is a mafia school, so no wonder there. _

"Good morning everyone. My name's Giotto Del Vongola and I'm the HDL for Vongola Dorms. –insert smile here- The only rule I have in my dorm is follow the school rules. If you want help, you can ask your seniors about it or come talk to me. That is all. Thank you." It was a short speech. A very, very short speech. Tsuna exhaled. He didn't expect that. For him, that Giotto gives off the aura of being talkative. _Maybe with his friends only? Perhaps, he's a reserved person? I don't know. Why do I even bother thinking about it? _

Luche smiled at her students, thanking the HDL for giving their greetings.

"Thank you, you three, for giving us those… welcoming speeches. Now, I would like to tell everyone that your teachers and instructors will be formally introduced tomorrow in each of their respective subjects but before we end this ceremony, I would like to give the stage to one of your future instructor who will be training you in the days to come." Tsuna suddenly felt like jelly. He sat up stiffly, his golden orbs focused at the right side of the stage. He knew this feeling well. "It seems like he has something to say for all of you. Let's welcome the current Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn!"

_Re… Reborn! Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot! I have a freakin' bad feeling about this. _

**B.U.R.N.B.U.R.N**

Reborn smirked as he looked at the students in front of him, taking in their look of awe. He fixed his fedora hat as he saw Tsuna sit up stiffly (how he saw that, I don't know). His smirk widened.

"I only came here for one thing. I'm here to pass a message." Reborn's husky voice reverberated throughout the place. The students got excited. Tsuna looked like he's starting to feel sick. "A message from the current heir of Vongola, Vongola Nono" Voices that were hushed before became louder. A mixture of 'Eh's, 'No way, the Vongola Nono?' and other thrilled murmurs filled the once quiet place.

**B.U.R.N.B.U.R.N**

Tsuna blanched but as fast as it happened, it disappeared. He _knew_ already that whatever the message has, it involved him. _No use praying to the gods. Reborn's already here so praying is useless. _

**B.U.R.N.B.U.R.N**

Back to Reborn, he signalled someone from the back stage to do 'it'. The lights in the stage dimmed, the whole auditorium looking like a movie house. The only light seen is from the projector coming from above, its light pointing to the screen that came out of nowhere.

Reborn's voice was heard once again. "The clip you'll be seeing is the message from Nono. I advise each and every one of you to listen carefully. Thank you."

**B.U.R.N.B.U.R.N**

Tsuna heard a dark chuckle coming from the stage as he looked at the projector screen. _Reborn. Damn you. _ He saw his grandfather's smiling face coming into view.

A smile was seen in Timoteo's face. He looked old yet powerful at the same time. A ring was in his right ring finger, bearing the Vongola emblem while both his hands were around the tip of his staff slash cane. As Tsuna heard the excited muttering of his school mates, he dreaded the playing clip more and more.

"Hello, my dear students. I'm sorry for taking up your time in this ceremony but it can't be helped." Timoteo chuckled. "I would like to thank you and your families for allowing you to attend this school. Anyway, that isn't my message. –insert a calming smile here- My message is about my one and only heir." Tsuna's inner three year old was already crying a river. The students got more and more eager. "As you all know, my heir is already about your age, what specific age, I won't tell, and though he has been under Reborn's tutelage," Confused and awed faces filled the crowd. "He needs to learn more, which is why I sent him to my school, to _this_ school." More awed faces but this time, some looked at their surroundings, hoping to find said heir. Tsuna was ready to die at this point. "But not without some conditions. No one knows what my grandson looks like except for Reborn, your headmaster and my family. I need to go so this is where Reborn comes in. He will continue my message for you." The screen blacked out.

Tsuna heard a sigh from Lambo but he paid it no heed because he was too focused on what Reborn will be saying. He looked like he was beginning to get paranoid (all just an act as Dame-Tsuna). Reborn started to speak.

**B.U.R.N.B.U.R.N**

"So there. The message that Nono wanted me to pass is about his heir or more commonly known as the next Vongola Decimo." Reborn sighed. The chattering noise is beginning to annoy him. He took Leon who shape shifted into a gun. "Shut up all of you and let me speak. As Nono said, he sent my student here to this school, that is, 'not without conditions'. The condition we gave Decimo was to act like a normal student here and be like any other person. That's it. But that's not all the message. The real message is…" Reborn smirked while polishing Leon. He added a dramatic pause for effects. He could practically see the students fidgeting in their seats.

Tsuna closed his eyes, looking like he was already awaiting his death sentence (which he probably is).

"Find him." The crowd, even the teachers, looked confused. Tsuna whimpered without Lambo hearing. Luche spoke up but only Reborn could hear. "Please elaborate, Reborn, for the students."

"Find him in the sense like hide and seek. As I said before, my student was given the condition to act like any normal student so right now; he's probably in this room, listening to what I'm saying. _Getting ready for his hell._" Reborn whispered out the last part. His sadistic streak was on high when he saw all the students looking at their seatmates and around them. He looked at Tsuna discreetly, seeing that he was also acting out his part as Dame-Tsuna.

**B.U.R.N.B.U.R.N**

Tsuna looked around him, just like what the other students are doing. He needed to act like a real normal student (as normal as a Mafioso student can get, anyway) if he wanted to live through his first year. He saw from the corner of his eye that Lambo was also looking at each of the students' faces though inconspicuously and he felt Reborn look at him too. (He has a somewhat sixth sense)

Reborn continued. "Before you look around, you idiots listen to me first." Now we all know where Tsuna got his idiot-calling streak. "Everyone knows that getting new students here in this school is rare so I'm sure you'll only target new students. Let me tell you though, I've been teaching here for 5 years already _and _he's under my tutelage. You're asking what I mean, right? What I mean is that he can be here already for the past years. He can be a freshman or sophomore or a senior or what. So what I'm saying is that don't just target new students. I'm sure some of the smarter ones think what it's in for you. Let me tell you what Nono told me. The student who finds and knows who the Decimo is will be given Vongola privileges. Privileges like what your father is going through right now, though only more… extravagant. Also, depending on the Decimo himself, if you're a student, he can make you his _guardian."_ Surprised gasps filled Reborn's ears and he saw three fourths of the place gaping. He rolled his eyes. _'Idiots.' _"You'll also be given different choices to pick from but those choices are a secret. If you find him, don't let anyone find out. Tell your head mistress. Oh, and you need an evidence to back you up. You have 'til the end of your school year to look for him. Failure to do so, then every one of you will receive a punishment. Each student only has three tries to guess who the student is." Reborn's eyes glinted. "And I mean everyone. And for you, my _dear _student, get caught and you know what to expect." And with that, Reborn got on his way.

Tsuna looked at Reborn. He didn't know whether to pity his school mates or his self.

Luche spoke once again. "Well, there it is. I expect you guys to find my dear nephew. Good luck to all of you and have a great year!" A voice from somewhere said that the opening ceremony was done. Tsuna, who, earlier, wanted to leave immediately, just sat in his seat, listening to the students talking. To say he heard a lot of things was an understatement. It's more than a lot. It seems like everyone is excited to go hunt for him.

_Ugh. The term survival of the fittest can be used here. I'm like the prey being hunted by predators. . What a coincidence with what Lambo said. _

He opened his mouth to speak to Lambo but when he looked at his side, all he saw was an empty seat.

_He disappeared again. Damn. _

After a few minutes, he left his place and went for his room.

.

..

…

**.DORM.**

Unlike yesterday, the dorm lounge area was fully packed. Tsuna swiped his key card as he gave a small smile to the receptionist. He was waiting for the elevator to get to his floor along with a few others but when he got to his floor, it was only him remaining. _Right. I forgot. The third floor is different from other floors. I wish Reborn would have put me in the normal rooms. This is like telling them that I'm Vongola Decimo already!_

When he got out of the elevator, he stopped when he felt stares directed at him. He raised his head, his chocolate orbs swimming in a sea of heads. Insert awkward silence here.

_What …the… hell. No… I mean. Why are they staring at me? _He saw Lambo in one of the bean bags and he recognized some of the faces as the dorm leaders. (In the last floor, when you get out of the elevator, a lounge area or living room will be the first thing you'll see, then after that is the corridor full of rooms) He shivered when he felt a few of the pair of eyes _checking_ him out, as in, from head to toe.

Finally, having had enough of the very awkward silence he is part of, Tsuna spoke.

"Uhh-uhm… E-Exc-cuse m-me." He stuttered his way out and into his room.

When he got to his – their room, he instantly went to his bed room, collapsing in the bed. He felt the confused and suspicious, if not haunting, stares directed at him when he was on the way to his room. He remembered something that a dorm mate was telling his friend on the elevator. The third floor was also called the…

The Devil's Domain

So called because _most_ students living in the third floor are mostly dorm leaders or officers of the school._And_ they have some of the worst _and best_ reputations in the school (maybe in par with the Varia with the badness), hence the word _devil_.

Tsuna groaned.

**BURN. .BURN **

**(I was supposed to finish it here but i want the next chapter to be the start of the first day of school already. So yeah. :D)**

Outside of the L27 room, the guys Tsuna encountered were on a standstill. They were surprised (except for Lambo) that a guy like that was a floor mate though not all showed it. It was Asari who first broke the silence.

He turned to Lambo. "I didn't know you had a new roommate, Lambo. After two years of having no roommate, it's kind of.. surprising. You didn't tell us at all. He… is a bit different." He hesitated at the last part but he smiled anyway. '_Different in the sense that… he doesn't look at all like Vongola material. Maybe he's a scholar? Hmm.' _

If possible, Lambo slouched even more in his seat. Honestly, he didn't care at all about this. "I just met him yesterday, senpai. He's not different. He's just cute." The people surrounding him gaped, mentally anyway, but others gave him a look saying capital W-H-A-T.

"Lambo… What do you mean by cute? Those glasses of his are absolutely hideous. How can you say that?" A man sporting a reddish-pink hair said. An intricate designed tattoo is found in the right side of his face. Lambo sighed. "G.-senpai, it's because you haven't seen what's behind those glasses. Well. Whatever. I need to go do some clothes shopping. See you, senpai-tachi." And with that, Lambo went away to do who-knows-what. The ones left looked at him.

After a few minutes when Lambo left, the atmosphere went back to how it was before Tsuna entered the floor. Giotto knew no one was looking at him so he looked at the door where Tsuna entered but what he didn't know was that a few pairs of eyes (coughalaudecough and coughcoughGcough) were looking at the door too.

**BURNING! !GNINRUB**

_Hoho. Is it too fast paced? I just have a feeling that it is. Well. Reborn and the others showed themselves! YEY! The opening ceremony was supposed to be in the next chapter but then. I realized that putting Tsuna's tour here is too boring. But at least we got one of Tsuna's mission. _

_Anyway. The next chapter will be Tsuna's first day. More characters will appear. As you can surely tell, I'll be (somewhat) following the real story, but only a bit. If I get another idea, then how Tsuna meets the others will be changed entirely. _

_THANKS FOR READING! I SO LOVE YOU PEOPLE! But please, can others leave a review? Not the 'nice chapter! Update soon' type. please? I was about to drop this story you know but then I read some other reviews and so..well.. this happened. _

_REVIEW! Oh. And I'll be thanking the reviews here. _

**Favorited/Alerted - **Sachiel Angelo : **Shugopop** : Sorrowryuu**: XKawaii-Neko-ChanX** : pokegirl8059 : **Tsuna De VongolaDecimo** : Kura Love **: smalltaz** : Kirai-sin : **ShinobiShinigami58** : Black Rose-Silver Moonlight : **TakeshiYamamoto2980** : lolotjeh : **Alrei-ren** : Halloween's Phantom **: G27Rlove10027** : Kyurengo : **chen-hui** : bluexrabbit13 : **Lazuly** : RiriaBaby**: AtierxC** : clo-eli : **Kichou : **iloveyaoi-G27 : **Rima-Konan-Miho **: D. Gray-fan : **9tail-Naruto : **Eovin :**mystic-fey**: hevimankeli : **SakuraHaruno9 :** lina1562 : **LadyFujoshi**: AiAi2011 **: X-Ulquiorra-X **: useless knowledge : **HeartAngel :** KarinMaaka07 : **TheRedLamp :**Orcux : **Angel-4n931 :**LilyMoonstone : **cisel**

**Reviewers – **AtierxC : **RiraiBaby : **Lazuly**: TakeshiYamamoto2980** : Crazyanime : **Halloween's Phantom** : mayra-the-fox :** ShinobiShinigami58** : Black Rose-Silver Moonlight : **saku-neko** : I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi : **Sachiel Angelo **: Kichou : **iloveyaoi-G27 **: D. Gray-fan : **runwithanime**: orcux : **SakuraHaruno9 : **

**First revision – 4/26/11 – added more details about Tsuna's mission. Change some too. Fixed some mistakes.**


	5. The First Day's Only the Beginning

**BEFORE YOU START READING, PLEASE TELL ME THE PAIRINGS YOU WANT FOR THIS STORY. :D I WANT TO GET TO THE ROMANCE PART AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BUT I STILL DON'T KNOW WHO YOU GUYS LIKE. HOHO. PLEASE STATE IT IN THE REVIEWS, OR IF YOU WANT, I CAN MAKE A POLL IN MY PROFILE BUT THAT WON'T BE POSTED UNTIL YOU SAY SO. THANKS A BUNCH!**

**NOTE: underlined quoted words like "****this****" means that the person talking is speaking in ITALIAN via PHONE while something like "**this" **is speaking in Italian via personally. Ok? Gets? Gets.**

**uhh.. for the phone call part, just assume that everyone's speaking italian, okay? everytime i re-underline it, it suddenly disappears when saved. ugh. idk if it's the laptop or the site itself. :/ sorry. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mission 5 : The First Day<strong>

Tsuna snapped his phone shut as he ruffled his hair. He was just on his way to his homeroom class when his father's assistant called him. Called him to talk about the ceremony yesterday. That and to threaten him. _Threaten him. _

_Threaten… threaten… to threaten me! I can't believe it! And it was his assistant no less. _Tsuna scowled. _How dare he threaten me when he was the one who put me in this miserable state? Ugh. He's a sickening, sickening man. That friggin' idiot I call my father. I don't mind if it was him who told it to me, but to give the message to his assistant to pass it to me? That's just humiliating for me. _

Tsuna internally banged his head in an invisible wall.

.

**.FLASHBACK.**

.

_Tsuna was already on the way to his class. Actually, only 3 or 4 minutes more, he would have been inside the HS building, well, that is, before his phone vibrated. He looked at the caller id and sighed. The name _Sheila _was blinking. He went to hide behind a cherry blossom tree and he answered it there. (It's not that phones are prohibited, it's just that the call's too private)_

"_Sheila! Is there something wro—__"_

"_**Decimo, good morning. I was here to inform you of what you're father told me earlier. He said that he was proud of you.**__**"**__ Sheila started in a very, very jolly voice. Tsuna would have been jolly too (apparently, happiness through the phone was also contagious) if he wasn't so rudely interrupted. Also, the way Sheila was speaking looked like she was in a hurry. _

"_Oh. Th-__" Once again, he was interrupted. "__**He also told me that you should start doing Mission FG, even if they're only possible candidates. Apart from that, additional missions were added. These are the following. Please listen carefully. **_

_**{Mission number 2 – Get information for possible allies and enemies} ~ Sawada-sama said that he will send profiles of who you need to research into. **_

_**{Mission number 3 – You will still do the company slash mafia work even if you're inside the school}~ You're secretary will be the one to send you the files through Luche-sama. You will be informed when it arrives. As for business meetings, you will be excused though only for important ones.**_

_**{Mission number 4 – You are to keep your identity hidden at all costs} ~even though it was already stated yesterday, and that this was just a game, if someone finds out who you are, Reborn-sama and his other lackeys will be the one you will deal with. **_

_**And lastly, is {Mission number 5 – Do not, I repeat, do NOT fall in love with anyone in the school, even if he's a boy}~it's a known fact around the school that a lot of students have the same-sex relationships with other students in the school. Iemitsu-sama warns you. Failure to do these will result in the consequences written in the contract you signed. **_

_**That's all the missions are, for now but it was said that Iemitsu-sama, Vongola Nono or Reborn-sama might add more. He also told me to refresh you of the conditions. They added two more so it totals to three. They changed the first one a bit, if you don't mind. Do please follow this, Decimo. Here are the conditions.**_

_**{Condition one is to act like Dame-Tsuna} ~ in this condition, it was stated before that just as long as you act it, it's fine but now, you are tasked to wear your glasses at all cost, even in fights or training. Though when you're alone, you can take it off.**_

_**And well, these are the added ones.**_

_**{Condition two is to never use the dying will pills or any other weapon of yours} ~ but they said that you can bring it with you to use… for in emergency situations only though. If people will see it, a punishment will be set.**_

_**{lastly, the third condition is that you should have fun in your stay there. This was changed by Nana-sama so that 'my dear Tsu-kun can at least have some slack, even if it's minimal' was what she said. The original one that Iemitsu-sama said was that you will still meet up with Reborn-sama and other hitmen to train everyday but Nana-sama didn't like it that much..**_

_**That will be your missions and conditions from now on. Vongola Nono said that all your punishments will be given to you accordingly but he also told us that your punishments will come at certain times, meaning that it will be a surprise to you though there are certain times that you will be noted. I will remind you once again, I quote Iemitsu-sama 'Failure to do so, my son, I will make your punishments ten times harsher. With each mission and condition broken, each finger or toe nail will be painstakingly removed. Muwahahaha". That was what Iemitsu-sama said. That is all, Decimo. Have fun in your stay there. Good Bye.**__**" **_

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

…_. What the hell? _

_Tsuna twitched when he saw that Sheila hung up. He just couldn't believe it. That's just a blow to his ego. He hasn't even replied when she suddenly hung up. _

And now, we're back to the present. The call was pretty much short… and one-sided. Very, very much. He couldn't interrupt her, even. Especially with how she was talking, fast and all. He leaned in the tree for support, closing his eyes.

His scowl deepened as he remembered the additional missions. Mission FG was already hard since he didn't know anyone yet. He was a _few_ of the students who were new in this school, you see. (The school was an escalator-system type so middle school students can get to high school… because they're rich and it was hard for new students to get in without the proper amount of money, power or intelligence... or all) Furthermore, acting like his former Dame-Tsuna self was already hard enough as it is and then he gave another task of researching for people whom are possible allies or enemies. He hated this.

He was just fine with mission number 3, he doesn't look like it but he was really good at multi-tasking. But really, mission number 5? Hah! Like he'll fall in love with another boy.

…

Psh.

Yeah, right.

His train of thoughts were broken when he heard the bell rang. He breathed deeply before stepping out of the shadows of the trees. What he saw made him confused though it wasn't seen.

Earlier, outside of the HS building was once full of students going in and out but now, no students can be seen at all. He shrugged, coming to the conclusion that rich students are always in time, hence the reason for this disappearance. He lazily started walking towards the faculties.

He didn't notice a group of men walking outside, making their rounds, their hairstyles like that of a yakuza's.

.

**The First Day**

**.**

Tsuna stared at the door in front of him, scrutinizing the letters written in the gold plaque. He was currently in front of Class 1-A's door, after having a talk with his teachers about reminders and stuff and now, he was just waiting for his name to be called so he could go in. He listened intently and when he heard it, he went in.

Class 1-A consists of 30 students, him being the thirty-first. The classroom was just like that of a college one's. The desks were situated in a somewhat half circle that was divided into two aisles, getting elevated. _Just another show of power for these idiots. _

Tsuna started his introduction, not minding the disgusted and lower-than-I looks and glares.

"H-Hi. I… I'm T-Tu… Tsunayoshi Sa.. Sawada. Pi.. Please take care o-of me." He said it in a small, feeble voice that not every one heard it but no one said a thing as they didn't care at all. Add to that, the atmosphere in the room was thick.

He looked at his adviser, silently asking for confirmation if that was enough. His adviser, whose name Tsuna didn't bother remembering, cleared his throat since he has nothing to say to him. (The adviser was looking down at him too)

"Alright class, are there any questions?" A few students raised their hands.

It was a boy who looked like the typical nerd, you know, the ones with the square glasses, goofy teeth, and books stacked neatly around him, with additional gadgets, who his adviser picked. The only difference he has with a typical nerd was that he had an air of arrogance around him, daftly screaming "I'm fuckin' filthy rich and you're nothing compared to me".

"Sensei, how did he get in? Because …obviously, he has no ounce of money with him." The nerd sneered at him, arrogantly laughing like a maniac. Tsuna rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to answer, well, that was before getting interrupted by his adviser.

His adviser spoke quickly. "Sawada-kun came from a city in the Nara prefecture. He has no parents and no other family members and they didn't leave him anything, hence the reason why he has no money. He's here because the Vongola adopted him." Tsuna bit the inside of his cheek, refraining his self from snarling _and _glaring at his _dumb idiot of an adviser. _The other students just thought of it as him getting embarrassed.

_Hell? What. Did. He. Say? Talk about getting straight to the point. _

The nerd raised a brow, haughtily smirking. "I knew it. Heh. Of course the Vongola will adopt such a nobody."

Their adviser shifted in his seat, not bothering to comment on what the nerd said, brow rising as he looked at the next possible questioner.

"What's his flame attribute?" Tsuna looked at the was surprised when he saw familiar brown eyes looking at him. _Yamamoto-san._

Tsuna immediately spoke, beating his adviser to it. The look his adviser gave him was _stupendous. _

"Aa. T-that. i… I h-have… the.. the…" _Come on, Tsuna, think. I can't say sky because that would blow my cover right away. Let's see. Ugh. I forgot to think this through. Why did I answer? I should have left the answering to this idiot of an adviser of mine. _Without thinking, he blurted it out. "I have the Rain attribute!"

If looks could kill, Tsuna would have been dead by now. The way Yamamoto looked at him seemed like he was _sooo_ dead meat but Tsuna didn't notice that. He was having an inner turmoil his self.

_Rain? Why rain? Why? Why?_

While Tsuna think things through, no one asked any questions anymore. They just don't care _enough._ His adviser sighed before getting Tsuna's attention.

"Sawada-san, you can have your seat now. You'll be seating next to Hinamori-san. Hinamori-san, please raise your hand."

When Tsuna saw where the raised hand was, if he was Dame-Tsuna, he would have fainted. Yamamoto, seated behind the seat of the Hinamori dude, was still looking at him, but the difference now is that he has an overly fake smile in his face. (actually, it was a cross between fake and sinister)

Their adviser coughed once again. "Well, now that is over, I'll leave all of you to get _acquainted_ with the new student. Just introduce your selves if you feel like it. You're next teacher will come in exactly half an hour. _**Behave.**_**" **With that note, he left.

Awkward silence fell over the class. To keep up the act of being Dame-Tsuna, Tsuna started fidgeting around but before he could get to his 5th minute of fidgeting, something happened.

It was a slam of the door that broke the silence. A guy with silver hair who was dressed like a delinquent entered the room. Tsuna saw other students shiver and instantly look away from the silverette. He immediately knew that the guy was bad news.

_No duh, Tsuna. No duh. Way to go state the obvious, Sherlock. _

"Where's the fucking teacher? Tch. Useless fool."

Tsuna groaned when he realized that the silverette was coming towards his direction. No one knew who he was so that means it wasn't him. _Meaning that his seat is somewhere near here. Nooo! Having him around me will kill me. … Literally!_

"Oi, baseball idiot! Wipe that fucking look on your face." The boy – no, man sat in the seat _behind_ Tsuna _beside_ Yamamoto.

Tsuna saw Yamamoto smile a bit genuinely at Gokudera. "Hahaha. What look, Hayato? I'm just smiling." _Hayato_ just grumbled-mumbled, propping his feet on the desk behind Tsuna.

His grumbling stopped when he noticed Tsuna. He scrutinized him.

His scowl became more pronounced. "Who's the brat?"

Tsuna stiffened. He could feel eyes burning a hole through his back.

_What the hell's his problem?_

It was only Yamamoto who answered the delinquent, telling the _Hayato _guy who Tsuna was.

"He's the new student. Haha. Stop glaring at him, Hayato. The poor guy looks like he'll pass out."

"Tch. How did he even get in. New student, my ass." Tsuna knew that their eyes were analysing him even if he couldn't see them. "And stop calling me that name. No one gave you permission, idiot."

"Eh. We're friends, aren't we? Haha. So, it's just right to call you that. As for your question, Vongola's supporting him."

_Hayato _grunted. "The higher ups of Vongola are a fucking nutcase. Tch. The only reason that they're supporting him must mean his strong." Tsuna heard the rustling of clothes behind them. He tilted his head to the side a bit to see what was happening when his desk received a kick. He flinched and tried to look up without overreacting too much. He saw angry green eyes glaring at him.

Tsuna gulped (just for show). Somehow, he knew something inevitable will happen. Something he didn't _want_ will happen. Something that Reborn would do to him. He just had the sudden urge to –

"Oi, midget! Fight me."

Curse like how Reborn would.

He mentally groaned.

_Why, oh why am I this unlucky?_

…

.

(**I'm soooo tempted to stop it there but I've been leaving cliffies the past two or three chapters already, so here~)**

Tsuna gulped once again before trying to answer.

"I.. I.. I.. W-Why?"

Trying being the keyword.

"Duh. So I can evaluate you. I'll be waiting in the oval after classes, brat. If you don't show up, I'll be the one to personally hunt you. Tch." He left with another grunt, slamming the door on the way out.

Tsuna replayed what happened. He didn't get it. He didn't get what happened at all.

_How rude. He didn't even introduce himself and then he comes asking… no, demanding me that I fight him? This is just a whole lot level of weirdness._

"Yo, Sawada." He startled. He didn't notice Yamamoto at all come near him. _Ughh. I left my guard down again. _

"Y-Yamamoto-s-san." Tsuna was confused but he nodded his head in acknowledgement anyway. He thought that after their last meeting, Yamamoto Takeshi wouldn't look at him anymore.

_I was wrong, obviously. I dug my own grave this time. Damn. What I said must have made him look at me a second time. Though really. He __**IS**__good at hiding his emotions well… … But earlier… was it just me or did I really feel him glaring at me when I entered?_

Yamamoto laughed. "Don't mind him that much, Sawada. He's always like that." Tsuna let out a 'huh'. "The guy earlier. His name's Gokudera Hayato and he's also in the Vongola Dorms like you-" He pointed to the pin that Tsuna –and other students – were wearing. "so he tends to challenge new students to 'evaluate' them if they're fit or not to be in the dorms. Haha. That's what he means by -" He was cut off when the speakers boomed to life.

"ALL NEW STUDENTS, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE ADMINISTRATION'S OFFICE IN THE NEXT 10 MINUTES. I REPEAT, ALL NEW STUDENTS, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE ADMINISTRATION'S OFFICE IN THE NEXT 10 MINUTES."

"S-sorry but I-I need t-to… go. T-thank you for the i-information, Y-Yamamoto-san." He bowed to Yamamoto and went on his way.

He didn't see the way Yamamoto's eyes lingered on his form but he felt it none the less. When he closed the door of the room, he locked eyes with Yamamoto. Though it was only for a moment, Tsuna felt _something. _(haha. :D)

_What the hell was that? That surprised me. _Tsuna chuckled. Mission Number 3 flashed in his mind. His chuckles turned into small laughter. _Like I'll fall in love with a boy. As if. _

He resumed walking towards the Admin Building, noticing a few students coming in. He swiped his card once again when he got to the entrance and smiled at the registrars and cashiers at the place.

.

**Headmistress's office**

**.**

He groaned.

His intuition's warning bells were ringing again.

Tsuna breathed out as he tried to burn a hole through the door. He hated times like this when he _knew_ that something will go wrong especially when his intuition's warning him.

Seeing that the door won't burn anytime soon, he opened it.

Compared to the dark hallway he was once in, the office was brightly lit which was why he suddenly closed his eyes, immediately shielding it with his arm. He heard his aunt calling his name so he entered. _Once again, _Tsuna felt eyes _scrutinizing_ him.

_Honestly, they're so used to seeing people of their own standards that they don't _know_ other people still exist. _

He rolled his eyes at them, his eyes running through each person he sees but it stopped at the one in the middle. His aunt who was smiling oh, so brightly.

"Tsu.. Sawada-kun, please come in, come in. You were the only one we were waiting for." She stood up to round her table, stopping just beside… Byakuran. "Well, now that we're all here, we should start so we can finish early. New students in the left, leaders at the right."

Tsuna blinked. He didn't notice the dorm leaders earlier, well; he didn't notice everyone in the room other than his aunt. True, he looked at them but he didn't think too much _about_ them. Now that he was aware of them, he resumed his 'sight-seeing'.

There were only 7 students in the left corner, meaning there were _only_ 7 new students for this year but unlike him, they had that certain air of arrogance around them. He shook his head and went to them, staying in the back, away from prying eyes.

_Well, now that makes us eight. _

He continued his 'sight-seeing', this time, with the leaders. He didn't clearly see them at the opening ceremony and now that he was in front of them, he noticed more things.

There were 6 guys standing opposite them, all of which Tsuna saw yesterday, except for one. There were only 2 HDLs –Byakuran and Giotto – (Tsuna thought that Xanxus 'doesn't care enough' to actually come there) and then there were the other dorm leaders – Kikyo for Mare, Squalo and some blond boy for Arcobaleno and lastly, Asari for Vongola.

Though everyone was smiling (scowling for Squalo), Tsuna can still feel the tension in the room – their guard was up. He rolled his eyes at what he though. _When did they not have their guard up? He_ looked at the other new students and saw that looked like they didn't feel it at all. He blew his bangs. _Utterly useless fools. _Luche was speaking again so he listened.

"As you all know, these are your dorm leaders whom you met yesterday. Since none of you went here earlier, like I said you should do, I did this. There are only 7 of you new students therefore I only picked 3 representatives from each dorm. HDLs are needed here but as you can see, Xanxus-kun isn't. He's… busy as of the moment so he sent two of Mare's DLs.

Now, I'm sure you're all _dying_ to know why everyone's here. You're here because it's time for the school tour and mini orientation. You're leaders will explain it more later but for now, the division will be whatever dorm you're in, you'll come with its own leaders, all right? Now, go shoo. I still have work to do. Have fun in the tour!" She guided everyone out _so happily_ that you'd think it was a sign of kindness but nooo. It didn't feel that way at all. It felt like she was eager to get everyone out of her office…

In a nice way…

He waited for fellow new students to come near them – them as in him, Giotto and Asari but no one came over. He raised a brow.

_What?_

He looked around, finding the place empty except for his tour guides. It was just a minute or so but the 7 new students were gone and so were the other representatives. The raised eyebrow twitched.

_Don't tell me…_

"Sawada-san, are you coming or not? We only have two hours and that's not enough time to cover the school grounds. Let's go?"

That was Giotto Vongola, who was, once again, smiling that charming smile of his. Asari smiled with him. Both of them were a few steps away from him but the auras were still oozing off.

He opened his mouth to speak but it seems like Asari already knew what he was going to say because he answered.

"Out of the 8 students, you're the only one who lives in the Vongola dorm which is why you're the only one here. 4 students are in Mare and the last 3 are in Arcobaleno."

He stuttered out a 'why' which was answered by Giotto.

"There are no rooms available in Vongola Dorms compared to the other two. I guess you don't know much about how things run around here considering you're new. We'll explain while we tour. Is that alright with you, Sawada-san?"

Tsuna blushed. No, it wasn't because of the smile he received but it was because of what Giotto said. True enough, even though he wasnew to the school, even though he was the heir to the Vongola prestige, he doesn't know a thing about some of the other businesses, especially the academy. All he knows is about the main company in Italy, which he was managing since a year ago but other than that, the academy, the branches in other countries and the other businesses of Vongola, he knows next to nothing. True, the other businesses were _branches_ but still, it was still different with how the main company works. Add to that, he has yet to visit the other branches other than the one in France. He furrowed his eyebrows. He still really has a lot to learn.

He went back to the conversation at hand.

"Y-yes, o-of course. I d-don't mind." He noticed Giotto nod at Asari. Asari nodded back and then they turned a corner. Then they stopped. They were at the fountain garden that was found at the middle of the whole place.

"I know we were already introduced already yesterday but let's start again, eh?" Asari laughed lightly. "My name's Asari Ugetsu, a senior and he's Giotto Del Vongola but you can drop the Del. He wouldn't mind at all. He's a senior too. Now, let's start explaining what you need to know mostly for the whole year, alright? You can just ask anyone of the dorm leaders when you have questions.

Okay! First of all, the reason why you're the only new student from Vongola. Giotto said earlier said it was because there were no rooms left. That's kind of a lie. There are rooms left but they're getting renovated at the moment. I think the reason how you got in was because of luck. Haha. The room you're currently staying at is the last one that's free and I can say it's one of the best in the whole dorm. You still look confused. Let's see. Hmm." Asari passed a look a Giotto, telling him to continue.

"What he's meaning to say is, out of the three dorms, our dorm is the most sought after dorm in the whole academy because obviously, it's in the name –Vongola but every dorm is just balanced in terms of quality. Also, out of the three dorms, getting inside VD is hard because a lot of students are competing to get inside of it. I'm sure you already know that the academy is an escalator type. The dorms are just like that. Wherever you lived when you were a pre-schooler or what, that's where you'll live until you graduate or until you transfer or drop out. It depends really. The other two dorms are kind of new so they don't get as much attention as VD does, so when new students come in, they pine for our dorm by … I don't know. Bidding, blackmailing other students and the likes but you can already see the results, don't you? So, do you get it now?" How Giotto can make a drawl sound like a professional speech was beyond Tsuna. _No wonder he said such a short greeting at the ceremony. _

"I... I get it now. T-Thank you. Uhh. R-Right. My… My name's S-Sawada T-Tsuna… Tsunayoshi but you can call m-me T-Tsuna." He bowed in front of them.

It was Giotto who answered first, giving Tsuna an amused look.

"We already know because of the head mistress but since you introduced yourself again, I'll just call you Tsunayoshi, if that's fine with you?" Tsuna nodded his head. Asari nodded in agreement too and the three of them resumed his tour but as he previously toured the first day, he only half-listened to the explanations.

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_There you have. The 5__th__ chapter of Mission Impossible. :D I changed the title and I think I'll be changing it once again soon. I dunno. Hohoh. I stopped it here because I honestly do not know how to continue. I have the next scenes planned but I don't know how to put it into words. Haha. Sad me. As for the chapter itself, I gave __**all the missions and conditions **__so that you guys know it all already. Haha. I was just writing it without analysing them so that's how you got mission number 3. _

_I think I'll be making this story fast paced. I just want to finish it already. That and I have another plot in mind and I want to continue the next chapters. Prologue is already on the way. Hoho. _

_ANYWAY. I DUNNO HOW THE STORY WILL TURN OUT AT THE END. I TEND TO MAKE TWISTs HERE AND THERE IN MY MIND. AND I ALREADY TOLD YOU I JUST WRITE ON A WHIM, SO TELL ME IF YOU SEE PLOT HOLES OR WHAT. OKAY?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Also, I REVISED AND RE-EDITED THE PAST CHAPTERS. ESPECIALLY WITH THE LUCHE, ARIA PART. <strong>_

_**A LOT OF THANKS TO **_**Taira-keimei** **FOR POINTING THAT OUT. A HUG FOR YOU~~**

…**.**

**Anyway.. again, I'll answer two questions from the reviews. (actually, It's the only questions in the reviews. Haha). :D**

YuujouKami– I still don't know, honestly. Haha. It depends on the people if they want them to be together but if you want, I can put some moments. I like the pairing but I'm more of an R27 fan. (though I still don't know if they'll be the pair here. :D)

Angel-4n931 – I still don't know how long the story will be but my estimate is 20 to 30.. though it can exceed that number.

**For the others who reviewed, I LOVE YOU GUYS so much. thank you, thank you so much!**

I'll post the other people who favorited, reviewed or alerted the story next chapter. There are too many. Haha.

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spoilers for next chapter~~<strong>_

More talks between Giotto and Tsuna~, The 5927 fight~, Club hunting~, and more characters appear~

Kufufufu~


	6. Chess Pieces

**Chapter 5:** **The Chess Pieces**

He really should be feeling guilty that he wasn't listening to the words his two _sempais_ were saying but he really could care less about the school he already knew about since Reborn _forced_ him to memorize the blueprint of the school and its information from top to bottom and from left to right (for ONE whole day, mind you).

Because really, he had a more important ..._thing _to do (or well, figure out).

Tsuna stared at the back of one Giotto Vongola, trying so hard not to burn a hole through the shirt, hiding his stares as inconspicuously as possible. He couldn't help it, really. The guy interests him (not in that way, you fools. He isn't gay). That and well… There was one thing that kept bothering him, you see. Giotto-_sama _(according to the fan_boys _that were screaming his name) had the surname Vongola though he hasn't heard of a 'Giotto Vongola' before and that's saying something. For the two or three years Reborn trained him in becoming the _best_ Vongola boss out there, one of the weird things Reborn made him do was - he was forced to familiarize himself with everyone in the Vongola Empire (including the servants and the most distant relatives of his), memorizing each and every one – but as he dug deeper in his memory, the name Giotto Vongola still didn't ring a bell.

His hand, which was hidden in his two-sizes-too-big of a sweater pockets, unconsciously twitched – a tell-tale sign that he was getting impatient - and the boring talk about a school he already knew about added to it. He wanted answers and Reborn has them and he wanted him NOW (though anyone from the Vongola HQ is okay too, just as long as he gets some answers but Reborn knows almost everything, so he's the best choice).

Tsuna cringed when he replayed his earlier thoughts.

_Damn, that sounded too selfish. First day only and already this impatient. I knew this school wasn't good for me. Ugh. I miss Italy – and that's saying something. _

He puffed out his cheeks, totally becoming submerged in his thoughts and totally becoming uncaring of his surroundings.

**_Giotto._**

Giotto looked at the boy right next to him. A tuft of brunette hair met him. He was surprised that he didn't need to look down too much. He thought that Sawada Tsunayoshi was short – a head smaller than him – because from afar, he _really_ looked short but he thought wrong. Maybe it was the big clothes that he wore or the hideous glasses that made him smaller but Tsunayoshi was just an inch or two smaller than him, reaching his ear and Asari's (both he and Asari were of the same height).

He was once again, surprised when their eyes met. Even though the glasses were blocking his view, he knew that the boy was also looking at him. He smiled the smile he was known for – his _killer smile _that made fanboys and fangirls kneel at his feet (not that they're not kneeling at his feet already even without his smile, the name Vongola makes up for it) but once again, the boy wasn't affected. Tsunayoshi just returned his smile with a timid one and then he looked to Asari's direction, listening intently. He blinked. Twice. The boy was interesting. Terribly interesting. And with what Lambo said about him being 'cute' just added to it. A strange light passed his eyes. He was planning and thinking. He grinned inwardly, excited.

He met Asari's eyes that were saying 'stop whatever you're planning' but Giotto just winked at him, leaving it at that.

_**Tsunayoshi.**_

Tsuna groaned. Even though he was submerged in his thoughts earlier, he saw the exchange between the two guys in his sides, especially that strange glint that passed through the eyes of the blond Vongola and he knew (how? Ask his hyper intuition) that it was him they were talking about. His inner self cursed Reborn once again. He was the root of this all.

_Damn him. _

Tsuna just sighed for the nth time before composing himself. He might as well get his needed information when it was just them. Besides, he's not certain that Reborn would give him the information about what he needed, so the best thing to do would be to just get it from the man himself. He cleared his throat, and looked at Giotto's direction. He started the conversation.

"Giotto-sempai." He squeaked, complete turning on his Dame-mode. "U-Uhm." He heard a 'hmm' from the guy. "Can… Can I a-ask someth-thing? A-about you, I mean. I... I'm curious about you."

Giotto slowed down his walk and turned to Tsuna.

"Curious eh? What do you want to know? Haha. I'll answer what I can so shoot."

Tsuna breathed deeply before asking the question that was plaguing his mind.

"A-are you the next D-Decimo of V-Vongola? I mean, o-of course, uhm, w-well, b-because you're… well, y-you're surname is V-Vongola. I-I mean.. S-sorry. You d-don't need to a-answer that. I-I was ge-getting ahe-" He stopped when he heard Giotto and Asari chuckle.

"No, Tsunayoshi. I'm not but I was… no, nevermind. Sorry, but I can't tell you _that_ right now. Because of Omerta and all. Sorry. Haha. Just… know that I'm not the Decimo."

_Of course, Omerta would ruin it all. Tch. The code of silence. Then I really need to ask Reborn about this. _

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows and Giotto noticed this. He chuckled once again.

"You know, I can tell you that but then before that happens, we need to know if you're trustworthy and all that. This is a mafia school, after all, and no matter how much you stutter or how timid you are, it doesn't change that you're still a Mafioso, more so a Mafioso under the Vongola."

_You don't know how spot on you are. Moreover, I'm not just a Mafioso… I'm a Mafioso BOSS… Well, soon-to-be anyway. I should be the one saying sorry for lying to you. _

Giotto continued. "Anyway, I think I can tell you something about me. Just like you said, I'm a Vongola. From the direct lineage of the Vongola or not, I can't tell you but this one thing, I suppose I can." He muttered the last part. "I'm one of those ba-" He was cut off when Asari clutched his elbow.

"Sorry Tsuna. He can't tell you that, even if it's ok for him. Even if you're under Vongola, just as you don't know much about Giotto's life, we too, do not know much about you." Asari muttered another sorry before changing the subject. He resumed talking about the Science laboratory floor, totally acting like nothing happened, except for the facts that Tsuna noticed how tense his shoulders were, and how distant Giotto's eyes suddenly seem.

He was more curious as ever. It was two times that Giotto stopped what he was about to say. He wondered what the continuation of the 'I was' was and what word the 'Ba' was supposed to be.

He couldn't wait to know more about Giotto, and he'll do what he can to get it out of Reborn, and if Reborn or any of his sources wouldn't answer, then he'll be forced to hack through the Vongola Archives (of course he was also taught to hack stuff, especially company archives and what not. Why though? He still didn't have the privilege to know the deepest darkest secrets of Vongola).

True, he shouldn't pry about other's businesses, but he learnt everything he knew from Reborn, who was a prying I-want, no, he was a prying i-need-to-know-everything-about-you-even-if-you-don't-want-me-to kind of guy so it wasn't a surprise if Tsuna was influenced by some of Reborn's attitude and characteristics. Besides, he was also brought up as the Vongola Decimo to know everything about his famiglia – history, relatives, and all other information – so it was a surprise to him when he didn't know this one Vongola here, especially one with the surname of Vongola.

**AbruptTimeSkip**

Tsuna… didn't know what to say. He was speechless. Terribly. Dumbfounded. And pissed. Yeah. He was pissed. Nothing he _hoped_ to happen when he got here actually _happened. _Nothing goes his way. _Gosh. _Just how terrible is his luck?

A gust of wind blew over the field where twenty nine students can be found scattered throughout its sides, their focus on two other individuals standing in the centre.

The sky was as blue as it could be and a few clouds can be seen here and there. It wasn't that hot nor was it that windy. It was the perfect weather for a fight.

_A fight. _

Tsuna shook his hands before putting it into his sweater's pockets. He grimaced, hating what was about to happen. He didn't like this. At all.

He noticed Gokudera glaring at him. Tempted to glare back, he just stood up straighter and looked away. Still, his eyes met narrowed brown orbs. Yamamoto was looking at him like a cornered prey. Having enough, the twitch he was trying to control broke lose. Thankfully though, no one noticed it.

He sighed one last time when he saw their 'referee', who was a classmate of his, starting to signal a go. He tried to remember how his peaceful morning turned to a chaotic lunch time.

First of all, he was with his dorm leaders slash tour guides, Giotto and Asari. The three of them were touring for a full hour and a half and the tour was about to finish, the training grounds the only place left to go to. They were about to go there when a classmate of his guides came stumbling down the stairs, mumbling about _G, Varia and explosives. _His two _sempais_ immediately snapped awake (because really, the tour was _utterly_ boring, even Tsuna yawned a few three or four times (discreetly of course)) at the mention of _explosives_. Giotto hurriedly went up the stairs first while Asari left to go help the student. Having no other choice, Tsuna also tried to help the fellow other student but Asari just told him a 'sorry' and a 'we'll continue the tour some other time' and another 'sorry' –then smile, before going to the infirmary.

He was left standing in the middle of the corridor like an idiot. He didn't exactly know what to do so he just opted to go back to his class. That was where things got wrong. He shouldn't have come back to that classroom of his.

The moment he was about to open the door, the door itself opened (or was more like slammed). Thank God the door was designed to go inside or else, he would have been sporting a bloody nose by now. Since he was looking down, his eyes slowly travelled upwards but he already knew who the other person was. The skull-decorated belt was already a dead give-away. Tsuna inwardly cursed his bad luck. Gokudera said a few more profanities at him before bumping his shoulder. Hard. And then his classmates came pouring out, bringing him with them to wherever they wanted to.

And so, after that, he was dragged here to the training grounds to be 'evaluated' by his classmates because 'Gokudera said so'. (Gokudera was one of the strongest in the class, on par with Yamamoto, so they follow him –this Tsuna just found out earlier… That or his temper was just plain scary)

_Really, ever since I stepped into this school, all that's been happening to me is pure, utter chaos. Dam- Woah. _

Tsuna ducked just in time when a punch came flying his way. Gokudera hissed. Tsuna winced. Tsuna felt the air that came from the punch. That arm of his was as strong as a CEDEF member's.

"Tch. Stop spacing out and fight me for real, idiot." Tsuna half-listened to Gokudera's ranting but the rest of his mind was still stuck in the other places in his mind.

_Let's see. I have two choices. Fight like the Decimo or fight like Dame-Tsuna? _

Tsuna was on auto-pilot mode. He was just ducking and avoiding all of Gokudera's advances. He heard another _tch (_and a few more profanities) from his opponent before a right hook took him by surprise. He staggered backwards, nearly unable to block an incoming kick coming from his side. He clicked his tongue when continuous attacks followed him. This was getting annoying.

He jumped to the side, trying to stop Gokudera from moving.

"Wait! Wait! Wai—Argh." Once again, he was caught off-guard. Tsuna clutched his stomach, dropping to the ground. _Damn. That hurt like hell. _

Gokudera scoffed at him. "There's no 'wait' in fights, you idiot." He proceeded to pummel Tsuna when Tsuna had enough. "Tch. I wonder why you were even accepted into this school when you can't even handle this much. I'm not even using my attribute. You're no good at all."

Tsuna snapped when Gokudera said 'no good'. True, he was acting like one but that was for school only. He didn't know half of what Tsuna was going through in this school. Mission be damned, he was in a fight, damnit.

_All righty! Fight like the Decimo it is. Sorry Reborn, but this is a fight concerning my pride. Dame-Tsuna be damned. _

Tsuna clutched the arm Gokudera was using to punch him and spun him, letting go once enough force and speed were applied. There was a chorus of 'oohh's and 'woahh's that immediately filled the training grounds as Gokudera stumbled away from Tsuna.

"I said wait, didn't I? This isn't a real fight anyway, so there are time-outs and I only wanted to get more… comfortable." With this, Tsuna walked a bit further from where he was standing and took off his school sweater, folding his sleeves in the process. He clutched the ring in his neck that was dangling in a mammon chain. He was terribly tempted to use his sky ring but then that would be a dead giveaway to what he was hiding and thus, he would fail his mission in the process (or more like fail it _more_). He left it at that and just took the other rings in his other pocket – there were five rings in total: 2 class-B rings, 1 class-A and 2 class-S rain-attribute rings. He took the class-B and class-A, putting each in his middle and ring fingers.

He went back to his former spot and signalled Gokudera that it was now okay to proceed with the fight but Gokudera didn't move.

"You're not taking off your glasses? Is your face the fucking ugly that you won't take them off even in a fight?" Gokudera hissed, apparently very pissed off.

Tsuna ignored him. He didn't need to tell him the reason why. There'll be another time for that. And besides, he could still fight like how he does even in normal circumstances, though the continuous slipping of his glasses could become distracting.

_He should even feel lucky. It'll be the first time in a long time I'm going to use my flames to produce another one. Ugh. That would take double the amount of energy I need to use to produce flames. _

He stood in his spot once again, his position was like that of a bored one but still, even though his stance was like that, his audience still felt the strength oozing out of him. Tsuna rubbed the rings in his fingers. He was contemplating once again on what to do first.

_Sooo. I take back what I said… If I fight like how I usually do and in the possible outcome that I beat him, I might receive numerous fight 'proposals' and that would ruin my supposed-to-be peaceful life here. Not that it isn't ruined already. God, let this be quick._

"-mn. You should just go back to wherever you ca- Ugh."

Gokudera didn't expect the left hook in his gut that came from Tsuna. He was stunned when he met with Tsuna's eyes (Tsuna's glasses slipped off his nose), not expecting the glare that was present in it. He thought the kid didn't have it in him to possess such intense emotions. He blocked an incoming attack from his left, a small 'bam' echoing in the field – the force of the punch strong enough to make him skid a few steps back. He spat out whatever liquid was in his mouth, wiping his mouth after. He tried to compose himself but he didn't get too for too long when he felt a side kick from Tsuna, hitting his chest in the process.

"Argh. _Cough. Ugh. Shit. This Tsuna kid means business. Whoever said he was weak?"_

Gokudera tried to punch Tsuna but Tsuna just blocked it like it was a fly buzzing around. He aimed a kick to Gokudera's legs but Gokudera just jumped, also aiming a kick in mid-air at Tsuna's head.

A pattern took place. Tsuna would attack. Gokudera would block. Gokudera would attack next then Tsuna would block. This continued on for a few minutes and everyone totally forgot that the two fighting had their own attributes to fight with. They were _that_ much into the fight. As for the fighter's themselves, this was their side.

Tsuna knew he still had the rain attribute rings and he could use them all he wanted but since he didn't want to waste more of his energy into a fight he was already exerting energy more than usual (it's been so long since he fought with trying to not put his all into his punches and kicks, so doing something like this exerted double the energy he usually use), he didn't use the rings.

As for Gokudera's side, he totally got into the 'street-fight' kind of style they were into that he forgot that he could use his flames and his explosives. And also, for him, this kind of fight would be like a _real_ man to man fight.

They continued their punching-kicking spree, not even taking a minute break to get their breaths back. Tsuna caught a glint from the side and his eyes widened. He saw an opening in Gokudera's stance and he kicked him to the side – hard, making Gokudera fly a few feet back.

_**BANG. **_

But of course, like any other fights that has been continuing for far too long with no outcome taking place, someone just had to interrupt it. The sound of the gunshot broke everyone from their reverie and they just stood still, silently contemplating on whether to continue on watching the two fighters or whether to look for the guy responsible for the shot.

_Idiots. _

Tsuna panted for a while before slumping down on the ground, acting like Dame-Tsuna once again. He winced when a bruised part of his body got pressed down too hard. He stared at the still-smoking bullet hole in front of him then at the place where he saw the glint come from. It was in one of the buildings nearest to the training grounds. He knew, even if he didn't see the person, he knew already who did it. He groaned.

_Reborn. Damn it. You were obviously aiming to shoot either me or Gokudera. Wait, that was a stupid thought. It was obviously me he was aiming for. Shoot. Still, what would have happened if I didn't kick Gokudera away earlier? _

Tsuna stayed on his position for a while before standing up, taking his things on the ground and continuing on his way to his dorm room (the dorms were just near the training grounds so instead of just going to his class room, he opted for his dorm and 'sides, he was sweaty).

_REBORN! Stop making may life harder than it already it. Tsk. _

He made his way to his destination, completely ignoring the looks given to him from his spectators. He looked at Gokudera who, surprise, surprise, was _not_ glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow before, once again, looking at the rooftop of one of the buildings. He saw a dark silhouette just like that from yesterdays.

_Psh. Looks like I caught the attention of more people. Double damn. It seems like it won't be long before I get discovered. Give me two weeks, three or four at most, before they find out who I really am. Before that though, I need to train my body once again. Ugh. I haven't sparred in too long because of the paperwork Grandpa gave me when I was in Italy._

**_Yamamoto._**

Yamamoto's eyes flickered between Tsuna and the bullet hole. He had been watching the whole time, observing the new student who was the second person to notice his fake smiles and happiness. And the whole time he was observing, based on the Sawada kid's movements, he was not giving his all into the fight even though it looked like that to normal people's sight. Tsuna even looked like he was _holding back… _except for that last kick he gave Gokudera though. It was different from the other kicks he delivered and…

"_No. Actually, that last kick was different but… it wasn't meant to hurt Hayato. It actually even looked like Sawada kicked him in purpose just so that they could avoid the bullet. But then that would mean that that kid knew about the bullet coming."_

His eyes narrowed. Yamamoto may act like a dense, naïve guy in the class room, but he actually had the wits and the intelligence though not just as high as Gokudera's or Tsuna's.

"_What are you really hiding behind that hideous getup, Sawada?"_

_**._.**_

_**Elsewhere in a classroom.**_

"Hmm. It seems like we got an interesting new student, don't we, Gio-kun~," A white-haired male with hair-defying-gravity like that of Tsuna's and Giotto's said in a sing-song voice to the man in his left. They were also watching the fight that took place a few minutes ago in their classroom. That and there was a flat-screen television that broadcasted the fight, live. "And it seems like he's under your wing again. Ni-ice isn't it~ Is he as interesting as he seems to be?"

A grumble was heard from the man beside Giotto. "Shut it, Byakuran. Don't even think about going near the kid. We don't want a repeat of what happened last year so don't come near him. Tsk."

"G. G. G-kun. I was just trying to be friendly with the freshmen from last year. How would I know that showering them with a marshmallowy love would scare them?"

"Byakuran-san. Please. Stop. Classes are about to start." Irie Shouichi, Byakuran's vice president and vice dorm leader, sighed at his dorm leader's antics. "Leave them alone. _Please." _

"Your assistant's right, Byakuran." G., who has an unknown real name because of something that happened about his past (he keeps it a secret), said. "You should follow your _minions_ because it looks like they make more sense than you and that marshmallow incident that you started wasn't scary. It was just plain _creepy_ when hundreds of marshmallow started to arrive from different countries. The kids were traumatized at least for a week because of those things. _Tsk. Who would even be that addicted to marshmallows in the first place?_"

Byakuran didn't say anything but he smiled that sickly sweet smile of his. Everyone, even those that was at the far end of the room (they were in their classroom, alright?) felt the temperature around them drop. Everyone knew that whoever dare insult or mock Byakuran's marshmallow-loving tendencies would receive a harsh _or else._ Giotto stopped his musings and instead, started to focus on whatever was happening around him.

"Stop it, G. Don't even think about starting _another _fight when you just did one earlier. If you repeat a fight again, god knows that I'll keep all your weapons, explosives and rings, so stop it. As for you, Byakuran, leave the new kid alone. Bother him when he gets used to things here. No. Wait. That came out wrong. I meant… _don't_ bother him. _Please._ But I agree with you though… He _is_ interesting but he's under my wing, so leave him alone."

"Aww, that sucks, Gio-Kun~. I thought you would at least share him with us." Byakuran pouted. He was about to continue when their subject teacher came in. He stopped whatever he was about to say and just instead looked out the window, focusing his sight in the training field near them, seeing almost that the students were dispersing. He grinned inwardly when he saw the new student walking towards the dorms. The mop of brown hair wasn't hard to miss. He chuckled. He had a feeling that with the new addition of the new kid, this year would be different. What more with the mission the higher ups gave them about the Vongola Decimo.

Giotto observed Byakuran for a while before he too, looked outside the window to stare at the brunette hair sticking out. Because of the topic they were talking about earlier, his musings came back to revolve around that topic - the new student – Sawada Tsunayoshi. Even though Asari tried to change the subject they were talking about earlier, he knew that Asari was still bothered by it. That topic of his life wasn't really that appreciated nor was it accepted to talk about openly. And this he knew. But it was his life and he was okay with it. He would even actually prefer if everyone knew about it so they wouldn't look at him with those kinds of worshipping eyes. That topic hadn't been talked about for a long time and Sawada Tsunayoshi, a newcomer, was the one who opened it again. The kid… The kid was innocently curious and even though this was a mafia school, with Giotto's intuition, Giotto couldn't help but trust the boy because well, it _just feels right to. _ That was the reason why he was willing to tell that one fact about him.

He once again sighed when his musings were cut short. He lazily looked at the teacher who called him before answering the question. One last thought passed through him though before he left to answer the question.

_He couldn't help but feel this attachment to the new student._

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so like.. i"m sorry. :D It took me 3... 4 months to update? SORRY. gosh. you don't know how much i tried to finish this chapter. i lost my freaking <strong>motivation to read and write<strong> and i haven't even **proofread** the whole story yet because i wanted to update as soon as possible, so i'm sorry if you see any mistakes. the fight between gokudera and tsuna **sucked.** because i have no idea how to write a freaking fight scene. i watch and read it but **i can't write it. yeah. i suck that much. **haha. sorry. anyway, this chapter was cut in half ( the other half was the other POVS of the other guys who saw the fight and the club hunting and more interaction.) yeah. sooo. sorry if the other characters are OOC. i write based on what i want eh. haha._

_right.. i forgot. haha. my vocabulary's limited (english isn't my first language and i'm still learning to perfect my english. :P haha. at least my grammar's (somewhat) okay, no?) and i tend to forget what appropriate words to use in some parts so forgive me if other sentences aren't appropriate for the scene. :D anyway.. _

**_i promise to reply to your reviews starting this moment (or whenever i get free time and enough motivation to open the laptop)._**

**_alsssoooo. please vote on the poll in my profile about who you want to be paired with tsuna. _**

**_I'LL TRY TO UPDATE BY TSUNA or REBORN's BIRTHDAY THIS OCTOBER. YEY~ (i finally bought this reborn plushie i've been wanting since years ago). _**

**_REVIEWS, guys~ i get extremely happy when i read your reviews.. though.. one liner-reviews are a bit.. well.. haha. so..please? :D i want to improve my writing if that's possible. THANK YOU FOR READING. :) _**


	7. Chess Pieces II and AN

Reborn calmly sipped the espresso Skull brought him as he looked out the window, his pet chameleon in his shoulder. He looked calm on the outside but the other participant in the room knew it was more than that. Fon smiled as he traced the outline of the cup he was holding.

"The Decimo's very different from how I imagined him to be, Reborn. Very… different from how Dino came out to be. I didn't expect him to be like that… considering how he's Iemitsu and Nana's son."

"Tch. What's different about that idiot? He's already breaking all the conditions the ninth and his family set for him. His identity's bound to be known by everyone before the month ends, I bet. And just how different is he from Dino? They're just the same." Reborn said that but even he knew that it was a lie. Dino and Tsuna may both be clumsy but that was all there is to it. All the other traits – both boss and normal personalities – were different from each other.

Fon inhaled the scent of the tea, his eyes crinkling in mirth as he took in the smell, he too, looking out the window again. He voiced out Reborn's thoughts like he was just reading through a book. "You of all people know very well that that's a lie. The Decimo's personali_ties_ are more unique than that of Dino's. His boss personality is already much, _much_ different than Dino's."

"Hn. You talk like you already know how baka-Tsuna acts like. Remember Fon, there's more to him than meets the eye. Believe me, I speak from experience. The personalities you just witnessed – there's more to that." Reborn paused a bit, murmuring the rest of what he was about to say. "And the rumors about him don't help it. They're fucking exaggerated. Tch."

"Of course, I know that Reborn." Fon brought down his cup as he stood up, gathering his teaching materials in the process. "I need to go. Don't punish the Decimo too much. Don't worry; I'll look after him whenever you can't." And with one last trademark _Fon smile, _he left.

Reborn didn't move from his place nor did he look at Fon when he left. He just continued on drinking his espresso, his eyes staying glued to the figure walking towards the Vongola Dorms.

He sighed before he too, started to gather his materials.

"You're lucky, baka-Tsuna. A lot of people care about you. I just hope no one in this school breaks you…"

_Again._

Tsuna winced as even the simple task of swiping his I.D card brought his arm some pain. He then forced a smile on his face when he saw the receptionist looking at him worriedly, her look telling him that she knew about what happened to him. He wondered how, and that was when he saw the big flat screen TV sticking to the wall across to where he was standing. In it was showing a recap of the fight he had with Gokudera earlier. He gritted his teeth.

_If I'm right and they already have a copy of the fight, then I'm sure it's bound to get sent to Italy soon. Damn. I didn't think it'll be this fast. I should expect a call sometime soon from Grandpa or Papa… or a visit from Reborn. Double damn. Ugh. It's that word again. I've been saying 'damn' or 'tsk' ever since I got here. Gah. I want this school year to end soon. FIRST DAY! It's only the first day and I've already broken one or two conditions. I really am betting I won't last two – or more like one - week in hiding my identity. _

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the elevator ding. He went inside and prayed to the gods out there that the men he saw yesterday that were with Lambo were not there or well, hopefully in their respective classes. He hoped it was the latter. And speaking of the young Bovino, Tsuna hasn't seen him yet the whole day, even earlier this morning.

As he exited out the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel, he looked at the clock which read One o'Five. He furrowed his brows as he thought the time over.

One o'Five.

_That's just the time? Then that means Gokudera and I were fighting for almost two hours. The dorm leaders and I started touring at about 9 and we ended at about 10:45, maybe? So we started fighting at about 11. Gah. No wonder my body was aching this bad. And that's saying something considering I trained under _Reborn. _Two full hours of a fight using fists and kicks. Tss. I wonder why we didn't use our attributes. _

Tsuna pondered more as he made a blank face.

_Well, whatever. I still need to go to class. Though I don't want to face their stares and questions. _

He put on a new pair of uniform that he saw was already prepared when he got there (which confused him greatly, because why would a new uniform be prepared already?). He looked at the sweater and contemplated whether to put it on or not. He stared out the window, ruffling his (still wet) hair and sighed.

_How did the cloudy weather earlier become this freaking hot? Well, that's a no then for this sweater. Sorry. As much as I want to continue my act, I won't sacrifice my comfortable living for that. Besides, everyone already saw what this body can offer… or a bit of it. There's no use in wearing that for now._

He started walking outside his and Lambo's room, spotting no other person on the lobby of the so called Devil's Domain or whatever. He stood waiting for the elevator to open up, and in the process, he kept thinking about… stuff.

_I want my parents or Nono to call already. They're most probably watching it right now. _He cringed a bit. _No. Scratch that. I don't want them to call me. I don't want to know what punishment they'll give me. Wait. Maybe they won't call me? Maybe they'll send Reborn? Fuc-udge. Damn. That's worse. Let's just hope that-_

"-vore."

_-doesn't happen. Reborn's much worse than Nono and my family combined. Urgh. Gah. I don't-_

"-ten to me or I'll fuc-"

_- know what I'll do anymore. Maybe I should just surrender to the students here and then receive all my supposed-to-be punishments? It'll be better to do that. I'd be out of this place too and –_

"-tience is wearing thin, herbi-"

_- be back in Italy. I think. Or.. no. no. That won't do. I know them. Even if I get out of here, Reborn would still make a way for me return here where he can watch me twenty-four-seven. Gah. Noth-_

WHOOSH.

Tsuna blinked as he tried to clear his mind. He felt the wall on his back, seeing the elevator that was just in front of him earlier, far away from him now.

"Ugh. What the hell was that? Where the-"

_Hell. _

He ducked (which was hard, because earlier's attack was still taking its toll on him) as he saw a silvery stick coming in front of him. He moved to his left and right as more kept coming. When he saw an in-your-face attack near him, he blocked it using his arm (that was already hurt from earlier's battle) and tried to move back. Tried being the keyword. Unfortunately, he didn't see the couch behind him and so, he fell on his back on it – with his arm hurting and his head aching. His head ached more when he felt someone pounce on him and turn him on his stomach, so he was now facing the exterior of the couch.

He felt nauseous as he tried to open his eyes – which he did successfully, but his fringe (which was still a bit wet) clung to his forehead, therefore blocking a bit of his eyesight. He tried to move but his whole body was pinned. He tried his hands next and was successful though he was only able to move the one that was hurting since his other was in the iron grip of his captor. He made an action of trying to move his fringe when he heard a voice – a cold and deadly one – not that it intimidated him.

"You've broken a lot of rules, _herbivore."_

_Eh? What the. Herbivore? Am I some kind of plant-eating animal? Wait. I am but. Shut it, Tsuna. You're tired. Stop. Thinking. You're ranting. You're reverting back to your old self. _

Tsuna breathed out and tried to blow on his fringe to at least let it part but to no avail. He felt his composure coming back and he breathed out once more.

"What rules, _one-who-calls-me-herbivore_?" He rolled his eyes as much as he could and smirked. "And I'm no vegetarian, mind you. I also eat meat, so I'm an omnivore."

A muffled _oomph_ came out of Tsuna as the still unknown man pushed his head further on the couch.

He heard the man hiss. "You've got some nerve talking back to me. You have no place to do that, herbivore. You don't fucking know who you're talking to."

Tsuna groaned as his head ached again. _Thank God I forgot to wear my glasses, or else, I'd be a bleeding mess now. _

He opened his eyes slowly and narrowed it. His fringe wasn't on his eyes anymore so he could open it normally now. He gritted his teeth and, using his free hand (that wasn't injured and aching), pushed himself away from the couch, surprising his captor momentarily before he freed his legs. When he freed his legs, he quickly kicked the man on the side before he moved away from him.

Tsuna glared at the man a few feet away from him. He saw the man's eyes widen before going back to the cold, stoic look. Steely grey orbs looked at him, seizing him up before glaring back at him. Tsuna clutched his left arm and spoke calmly, beating the man in front of him he knew was about to speak _or hiss_.

"I didn't break any rules, as far as I know. If it's about the fight earlier, then you're mistaken. I didn't break any rules when I was fighting Gokudera. I fought for self-defence. I didn't kill him, nor did I harm anyone. It was all purely self-defence. And contrary to what you think, I do know who I'm talking to, _Hibari Kyouya." _He drawled out the last sentence, terribly trying to provoke his senior. "And what I said was true. I am no herbivore. I'm an omnivore, scientifically speaking."

Hibari's brow twitched, his grip on his tonfa tightening before he smirked. "Hmph. Meet me at the reception room later, _Sawada Tsunayoshi._" His eyes flashed dangerously. "Five O'clock sharp. No later and bring those glasses of yours. Forget it and you're dead." And he jumped out the window behind him.

Tsuna didn't move from his place and sighed, nursing his left arm.

"What the hell was that all about? And what do my glasses have to do with that? Tch. Weirder and weirder people keep on coming to me."

Picking up the things that got scattered, he went in the elevator and sighed.

_Hibari Kyouya huh. For him to go hunt me here, then that might mean I've caught his interest? If I'm right that I've already caught his interest, then that means I'm in big trouble. According to my research before, he's one of the guys I should really be avoiding. Fuck. I think he already has an idea on who I really am. Great, Tsuna, just great. You've fucked up big time. _He gritted his teeth before coming out of the elevator. _God._ _This is just the start. I wonder what more would happen to me before the year ends and I haven't even met all those people my old man wants me to meet. …_

_I guess I am still just a failure._

_Rooftop_

"_And I'm no vegetarian, mind you"_

Hibari Kyouya looked at the students going back to their classrooms who just have finished lunch, his thoughts though, occupied by the brunette he was _talking_ to earlier.

"Kusakabe." He turned to look at his vice chairman who was just standing behind him, his voice still as cold as ever. "Find all information about Sawada Tsunayoshi. _Everything_ about him. Don't leave anything. Bring it to me before all the classes end."

Kusakabe Tetsuya just stared at his boss even though he was confused as hell. "Kyou-chan… If I'm not mistaken, that was the kid fighting earlier with the Smokin' Bomb right?" Hibari didn't answer and Kusakabe just sighed. "All right. I'll give it to you in a few hours time. I'll bring it to the reception room later." He bowed before he left, leaving Hibari all to himself.

"Hn. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Prepare to be _bitten to death."_

_Literally._

Tsuna tried to ignore the stares the people passing by were giving him.

_How fast news travel in schools. Tch._

There were only a few people left that were giving him the 'stares', thank god, because most of the students had come back to their respective classes. It was only One Forty-Five and that meant lunch only ended a few minutes (about 10) ago. He was confused though because the so called Carnivore he was facing earlier should be _biting_ the late students _to death_ (not that he wanted to be bitten or anything).

He looked at his schedule for the day and he saw that he was having … _Math. _He felt like someone splashed him with cold water when he read that part and only one name passed his mind.

_Reborn._

He blinked when he saw that he was already in front of his classroom's door. He fixed his glasses and braced himself for what was to come (or _who_, more preferably).

Bright light flooded his eyes when he opened the door and when that subsided, he met the stares of his classmates – his eyes meeting Gokudera's glare and Yamamoto's narrowed eyes. And when he looked to apologize at his _sensei, _the words he was about to utter died down instantly when he saw who it was. There, in front of the class, _in all his sadistic glory, _stood Tsuna's living hell and Satan himself– Reborn.

_Of course. Think of the devil and the devil appears._

* * *

><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! …<p>

Anyway.

PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE. V

I know. I have no excuses for this super late update. AND IT'S FREAKING SHORT. I was… distracted, you may say… with the other fandoms and their pairings (DRARRY. SASUNARU. ETC). Then there were the downloadable doujinshis waiting for me to be read. And then add to that new yaoi mangas. …_yeah. I was just being my own perverted self. _

Well. This chapter was actually written_ days_ before Tsuna's birthday and I added stuff to that as time went on. NOTICE THE WRITER"S BLOCK MUCH? I was actually PLANNING ON MAKING THIS CHAPTER LONGER but I wanted to give you guys an update. This was actually supposed to be updated maybe on January or something.

The months I wasn't updating was actually for naught. I was going to a creative writing class and well… I wrote stories for that. Real ones. And there was a lot of THINGs I REALIZED. MY CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, THE PLOT, THE IDEAS, THE WRITING ARE ALL SCATTERED. The events are actually taking too long because really. Only the first day for… what? 6, 7 chapters? Tsuna actually has no real personality and I have no idea on how to proceed with the ideas – hence the writer's block and short updates.. which is why… I've decided.

**I'LL BE TAKING TIME TO PLAN THIS STORY – TO ACTUALLY MAKE A DRAFT, HAVE OUTLINES AND OTHER THINGS LIKE THAT. I'LL ALSO BE EDITING it because really… the plot's taking too slow and then I wrote this based on whatever I feel – totally amateurish of me. So yeah. I don't know how long I'll take. But I'll try my best for you guys. I ACTUALLY HAVE A NEW STORY COMING UP. IT'S OUTLINE IS WRITTEN ALREADY BUT THEN.. I DON'T THINK IT'S OK FOR ME TO MAKE A NEW ONE WHEN I HAVE 3 STORIES HANGING STILL. OH WELL. ****please wait for the real update in this story. I'm not too sure though if i'll be taking it down or not.. because.. it is my first so maybe i'll just reupload the following updates. **

**PLEASE THOUGH. JUST ONE THING. GIVE ME MORE TIME. **I PROMISE. I WON'T LEAVE ALL MY STORIES HANGING. I'LL FINISH IT. I SWEAR UPON MY FUTURE GRAVE****


End file.
